Diamonds are Forever a Girl's Best Friend
by Emma Hardy
Summary: Starts at the end of Eclipse and moves forward from there. Edward follows through on his promises to Bella, and in turn their promise to the Volturi, that she would be changed. So what more could the Volturi want from them? E/B...M for lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

Diamonds are Forever a Girl's Best Friend

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Author's Note:** Spoiler alert!! This story takes place after _Eclipse_ so don't read it if you haven't read _Twilight, New Moon, _and _Eclipse._ That is, unless you want to be very confused. I'll put some "refreshers" in, but for the most part, background knowledge is preferable! This is, to a certain extent, how I hope _Breaking Dawn _will turn out. Please enjoy, and REVIEW!

**Diamonds are Forever a Girl's Best Friend**

**Chapter One**

**Telling Charlie**

They say that diamonds are forever…a girl's best friend. Those statements held more truth for me than even your most practiced housewife living on Manhattan's Upper East Side or for a princess who had everything she ever wanted served to her on a silver platter. The most important difference, though, was that my diamonds (at least not all of them) could not be bought at Tiffany's or paid for with any type of money. My diamonds could not be worn…by me.

My diamonds glimmered off the skin of my love, my Edward, my…fiancé. Before, I couldn't even say the word "fiancé," or hear Edward say "fiancée" when referring to me. But now, as I watched him sparkle in the sun, laying carefree in our meadow, those fears evaporated…for the most part. At least, I knew what I had to do, and what I wanted to do…what I was finally ready to do.

I had already promised Edward that I would marry him. That was his condition. He told me that if I wanted him to change me, to make me immortal, that I would have to marry him first. At first I didn't want to, but when I realized that I wanted nothing more than to be a vampire, and for Edward to be the one to change me, I conceded. I promised myself to Edward, but no one except the Cullens knew…the Cullens and Jacob.

Jacob Black—my best friend. That was a long story and a half. So to make a long story short, Jake is in love with me, and yesterday, I realized that I love him too. I didn't love him nearly enough to choose him over Edward, but it still hurt to think about how he must be feeling. At least I had Edward, and I would always have him.

It killed me to know that I'd never be able to see my best friend again, once I changed. Jake had the unfortunate genes of being a werewolf…a species that didn't only not get along with vampires, but werewolves only existed in order to destroy vampires. We said our goodbyes, and that would have to be enough.

So now, I had made my decision. I chose Edward over Jake, something that was always inevitable. Edward was my drug, and I was his brand of heroin. Yes, I would miss Jake an awful lot, but I also knew that never, in all of the eternity that I would be spending on this earth, would I regret my choice. I loved Edward with every fiber of my being. He was my soul mate, and my best friend in a much different way than Jake.

Edward was laying next to me in the meadow, not touching me. I think he was still afraid I was about to change my mind and beg him to drive me to La Push to see Jake. And every now and then, I noticed his hand twitch like he wanted to grab mine. I'd have to prove to him just how wrong he was. I had to prove that I wouldn't change my mind.

I perched myself on my left elbow and turned to face Edward, moving so that I was right next to his perfect body. I put my hand on his beautiful face, and he opened his eyes. They were too dark—he needed to hunt, but he hadn't been able to leave me for days. We had just gotten ourselves out of quite a pickle, that was of course caused by his love for me, and mine for him. A vampire never fell in love with a human, especially his _tua cantante_. My blood sang to him, but he would never drink it because he loved me. But now we were carefree, and Victoria was dead. Edward ripped her limb from limb, and burned her remains. She was gone.

"Edward," I whispered.

He smiled at the sound of my voice. "My beautiful Bella…" His voice was liquid velvet as he spoke my name with such contentment and wrapped his marble arms around me.

I rested my head on his chest and breathed in his sweet scent. "I love you, Edward," I said. "You do know that, don't you?"

"I think so, Bella. But I know that I love you."

I looked up at him and stared deeply into his eyes. "I do love you. I said goodbye to Jake, Edward. He knows that in about two months, you and I will be married and I will be a vampire."

Edward smiled. It was a genuine smile, no skepticism whatsoever. He believed me, and truthfully, he had no reason not to. "Married…" he mused. "It sounds amazing to me."

I laughed. "It's growing on me, can you believe that?"

Edward glared at me, deciding on his answer. "No."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, that's too bad, Edward." I pulled myself free from his arms and stood up.

"What's too bad?" he asked, slightly alarmed, standing up much more gracefully than I had managed to.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "It's too bad you don't believe me. I guess I'll have to prove it to you." I smiled fully now.

Edward realized he could relax, and smiled back. I walked back towards him and he met me halfway, reaching out for me and pulling me into his cool embrace. I put my arms around him in return and he put his face in my hair. "How are you going to do that, love?"

I pulled away just enough to look up at him. "I'm going to need my ring, Edward. It's time to tell Charlie."

Edward beamed and released me so he could pull the ring box out of his pocket.

"Of course you have it with you," I joked.

He shrugged and pulled the ring out of the box. He picked up my left hand and kissed the spot where the ring would go, then slid the ring over my finger.

"It's going to stay there now," I promised. "I'm ready for this, Edward."

He pulled me back into his arms and brought his cool lips to mine. His hand went to my hair and he laced his fingers through it. It frustrated me to no end that we couldn't do more than move our lips, and just as I was thinking about this fact, he parted my lips ever so slightly. He traced his tongue along my front teeth and brought my face closer to his. Just as I was about to explore his perfect mouth, he pulled away.

He could see the pout forming on my face and said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes you should!" I whined.

"Well, it's fine for me to do, but…" I swore that if Edward could have blushed, he would have right now.

"But what?" I pushed.

"But your tongue in my mouth is dangerous, what with my venom-coated teeth."

I jutted my lip out in a pout, but knew he was right. "Yeah, I know." I smiled up at him and said, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Before I could blink, I was on Edward's back and we were running. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and put my face as close to his as possible. I knew it was silly, but I made my left hand into a tight fist so the ring couldn't fly off. Every now and then during the run, I'd turn my face and kiss his neck, or his jaw.

"I love it when you're like this, Bella," he said after a couple minutes.

"I'm just going to miss running on your back when I'm able to just run alongside you," I admitted.

"We can still do this, you know. Just because you'll be able to run yourself doesn't mean you always have to."

I had never even thought of it like that, silly me. "I guess that's true. And, hey, maybe you can see what it's like to run on my back."

Edward laughed. "Maybe I can!"

By that time, we made it to the long winding path that was the Cullens' driveway. Alice came darting out of the house to meet us before we got in the Volvo (we had to appear inconspicuous to Charlie. Showing up without a car would cause questions to be asked).

"You're going to tell Charlie?!" she shouted as she danced her way to the Volvo.

I laughed at her excitement. "Yep!"

"Maybe I should come," she suggested. "I might need to calm Charlie down."

"No, Alice," Edward intervened as I was about to tell her she could come. "I can't always have you around to help me escape Charlie's wrath. Although, maybe this is something Bella needs to do on her own." He turned to me to see what I thought.

I shook my head violently. "No way, Edward. You're the only one that would be able to keep me from blowing up at Charlie when he objects."

"I don't think he will, Bella. Didn't you tell me that all he wanted was a warning? You're giving him so much more than that, Bella. You're giving him the chance to walk you down the aisle and tell you goodbye."

I took his hands in both of mine. "Please, Edward. I just need you there with me."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "I'll come."

"Well, I would tell you to call and tell me what happens, but I'll already know by the time you get back!" Alice announced cheerfully. "And I will have already informed the rest of the family."

I laughed. "Okay?"

Suddenly, Edward said, "Don't even think about it, Alice," under his breath. But he didn't look angry. In fact, he was smirking.

"Oh," Alice added, ignoring him, "and when you get back we can shop for the dress for your engagement party."

I realized what Edward was smirking about. He wouldn't object to a party, but knew I would and was warning Alice. "Um, Alice, you really don't have to…" I pleaded.

"C'mon, Bella! It's my job as your maid of honor to throw you an engagement party, a bachelorette party, and of course, your wedding!"

"Alice please, no more than just the wedding."

Alice looked like she would have cried if she could have. "Don't you love me, Bella?"

"Alice, you used that one on me already, and it worked." I glared at her, but my expression softened when her face didn't let up. _Damn you and your beautiful sad face, Alice!_ I thought. "Oh fine, Alice, how about a compromise? You can give us a small engagement party, just family and I'll let you fly Renée and Phil out if you want. Then, no bachelorette party, just a girl's night at home—me, you, Esme, and Rosalie. Sound fair?"

Alice beamed. "Can I paint your toenails and make you lots of food?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Before I knew what was happening, Alice had picked me up and swung me around. "It's a deal, Bella."

"C'mon, Bella, let's go to Charlie's," Edward said with a chuckle.

I waved goodbye to Alice as Edward helped me in the passenger seat of the Volvo. In a matter of seconds, he was by my side and we were speeding down the road.

"You're too good to Alice sometimes," Edward said.

I shrugged. "The simple things make her so happy. It's hard to refuse. Besides, what could it hurt?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you'd let her," Edward said as we pulled into Charlie's driveway.

I sighed. "Ready?" I asked, turning to my left.

Edward took my right hand in his left, and his right hand went to my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb as he said, "I'm ready whenever you are, Bella."

I leaned in for a kiss, and he obliged. "I'm ready," I said after my heartbeat was at a normal pace again.

Edward walked around the car at human speed to open my door for me, and we walked up to the house. When we stepped inside, it was obvious that Charlie was watching a baseball game on TV in the living room. I prayed Billy wasn't with him.

"Dad?" I said, as we waked into the living room.

Charlie looked up from the Mariners game. "Hey, kids."

"Mariners winning?" Edward asked.

I mentally thanked him for stalling. I also guessed that he must have heard one of Charlie's thoughts indicating something good had just happened on the game.

Charlie nodded. "Richie Sexon just hit a two-run homer bringing them back into the lead."

"Well, the Brewers are hot this year, I wouldn't rule them out of winning just yet," Edward challenged.

Charlie studied him for a minute. "I was just thinking that." He shook his head. "Anyway, what are you kids up to today?"

Edward smirked at Charlie's comment on his thoughts. I praised Edward at that moment for softening Charlie by using his power to gain a couple points on Charlie's scoreboard. I knew he was reading Charlie's thoughts because following baseball was the last thing on Edward's mind.

"Actually, Dad," I began nervously, "we need to talk to you. Do you think we could mute the TV for a while?"

Charlie's face became serious as he reached for the remote to comply with my request. Edward squeezed my hand that he was holding. I looked up at him and he smiled encouragingly.

Charlie remained sitting and we stood in front of him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Before anything else, let me just say that this has been in the works for a while, and it's not some spur of the moment decision," I started.

Charlie eyed me suspiciously, but I continued. I didn't think I could start again if I let him interrupt me. "So anyway, we've been discussing it for a couple months, but I finally agreed. Edward and I are getting married," I spat out in a rush, "in August."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I waited for Charlie's response. Finally, after just staring at me, he looked at Edward and stood up. "You know, Cullen, I couldn't believe that you had the audacity to come back here after what you put Bella through last September." Edward continued to look bravely into Charlie's eyes. I applauded him for not averting his gaze. "But at any rate, no matter what I thought of you, I knew Bella loved you. As much as I wished at times that she would choose Jake over you, I realize now that you're what's best for her. I can see that you understand the mistake you made, and that you'd never do it again." Charlie's gaze softened. "For all those reasons, I give you my blessing."

I felt Edward relax next to me, and I took a breath that I hadn't realized I needed. Charlie walked the few paces to where Edward and I stood, and shook Edward's free right hand. "I still think you're both too young, but I'm completely powerless to stop you, so I may as well be there when it happens and put a smile on my face."

"Thanks, Charlie," Edward said sincerely.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Dad," I said, releasing Edward's hand so I could hug Charlie.

"I love you, Bells," he said into my hair.

"I love you too, Dad," I said back as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Well," Charlie said as he pulled away and I gave my hand back to Edward, "I guess I better dig some money out of your trust fund, huh?"

"Don't worry about the money, Charlie. My parents are taking care of it, and Alice insists on planning the whole thing," Edward said.

"Edward, I can't let you pay for Dartmouth and the wedding. That's entirely unfair."

"Really, it's fine; we want to. Bella's already like a member of the family and they couldn't mind less. Carlisle has more money than he knows what to do with. And to put it in Esme's words, 'If Charlie gives you any trouble about us paying for everything, you let me know and I'll go have a talk with him.'"

"Well, if they insist…" Charlie gave in.

"They do," Edward assured him.

"Alice is flying Renée and Phil here for everything. She also insists on throwing an intimate engagement party, just family," I informed Charlie and he nodded. "Speaking of which, we're supposed to help her plan it, and she wants to take me shopping for a dress."

Charlie smiled. "That sounds just like Alice. You go on ahead."

"Do you want me to fix dinner first?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll order a pizza. Don't keep Alice waiting," Charlie said.

"Okay, Dad, I'll see you tonight." I went to hug him again, something Charlie and I didn't do very often. "Thanks again," I whispered in his ear.

"Whatever makes you happy, Bella."

"This does," I promised. "I couldn't be happier."

Edward shook Charlie's hand again, and we were out the door and in the Volvo before I knew it. We just sat there, the engine off for a few minutes.

"That went really well," Edward observed.

"It's almost like he was expecting it," I said.

"He was," Edward said simply. "He's been expecting it since graduation. He knew as soon as we said we needed to talk."

"What else did you find out?" I asked.

"He was thrilled that he gets to walk you down the aisle and give you away, and that we didn't decide to go to Vegas. He also feels guilty about not being able to pay for anything."

"Maybe you should let him pay for something."

Edward shrugged. "Bar bill?" he suggested.

I laughed. "Sure, I bet he'd be happy to." I examined Edward's face and came to the conclusion that he was hiding something, due to the fact that his crooked grin didn't reach his eyes. "What else, Edward?"

Edward turned to me and touched my face. I bore my eyes into his, begging for an answer. "He wondered if Jacob knew, and if we'd invite him."

"They won't come, Edward. You saw how quickly they bolted after graduation. There's no way they could do that at a wedding."

"I know, Bella, but," he brushed his thumb over my cheekbone, "I would have wanted the choice."

"Would have?" I asked, wishing I could have been as confused as I let on.

"If you hadn't chose me, Bella. If you had chosen him and it was him you'd be walking down the aisle towards, I would have come. I would have come just to make sure you were happy."

"Then, I would have seen you, and run back down the aisle and into your arms, begging you to take me back because I made the wrong decision."

Edward smiled widely at my comment. "Well, even if you wouldn't have done that, I would have stood up at the part where the minister asks if anyone objects."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, you wouldn't have. You would have let me go," I corrected him.

"If it was what I really thought you wanted, yes. I would have let you go." He sighed.

"What's bothering you now?" I asked sweetly.

"If he comes will you do what you just described to me? Will seeing him make you think you made the wrong choice?"

**Author's Note: **I know the beginning is slightly different than the end of "Eclipse," but it worked that way.


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing Edward

**A/N: **Sorry about the distance between updates again, guys! I'm really busy, plus, I started this story because I couldn't wait until I was done with my Harry Potter one to start this. Therefore, I'm juggling two stories when it was hard enough to get one story updated regularly. I'm sorry!! Please read and review, though! Also, I wanted to apologize for the first chapter. I'm not sure anyone noticed a mistake I made. All of the bodily fluids in vampires are replaced by venom, therefore, in my first chapter I shouldn't have let Edward put his tongue in Bella's mouth. Sorry, guys, but I still like the effect, so I'll just refrain from doing it again. THANKS!

**Chapter Two**

**Convincing Edward**

I turned fully in my seat, practically on my knees and leaned over the Volvo's console and gear-shift. I put my hands on Edward's face and forced him to look at me. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I scolded. "Has everything I've said today gone right through your unbelievably beautiful little head?"

Edward's face was still turned toward me, but his eyes were downcast. I leaned my head down trying to make eye contact with him when he didn't answer. "Edward, look at me please."

He slowly lifted his eyes. The gold wasn't shining like it normally did, but he truly looked sad, like he believed what he suggested would happen. "You didn't really answer my question, Bella," he finally said.

"Edward," I said, not letting go of his face, "you know how much I love you."

"You love Jacob, too, Bella."

"Are we going to pretend like this isn't the third time we've gone through this in the last two days?" I asked, unbelieving of what was going on.

Edward just shrugged and I sighed. "Edward, I'm going to answer your question straight out. Then will you finally believe me?"

"Yes, Bella. Just answer my question."

"Fine," I said, looking directly into his pleading gaze. "No, Edward. If he shows up at the wedding, I will not run into his arms saying I made the wrong choice."

Edward didn't look convinced. "What, Edward?" I asked, getting impatient. "I answered your question."

"Well, I'm just wondering what you would do. What would you say to him?"

"I wouldn't say anything," I answered as if it was obvious. "If I was at the altar with you, and I looked out at the congregation and saw him sitting there with Billy, I wouldn't say anything."

"You'd ignore him?" he asked innocently.

"Until after I said my vows, yes. I would marry you without a second thought, then deal with him after that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, do you want to know why?"

"Of course," he said.

"Because if I had your ring on my finger, and you had mine on yours before I talked to him, he wouldn't be allowed to even attempt unsuccessfully to change my mind."

"You need the excuse to say no?" he asked accusingly.

My eyes rounded, and I stared at him. "Don't move," I said.

"Why?" He looked incredibly confused. _Good,_ I thought,_ you can't read _my _mind can you, Edward? You'll never see this coming. And if you're not allowed to move…_

My hands were still on his face, and I stared at him intently. "Because…just don't, okay?" I mumbled, still glaring at him.

"Okay…" he agreed slowly.

Then, I moved my right hand six inches away from his face and before I had the chance to think, I slapped his left cheek. Not as hard as I could, but enough to knock some sense into him. I smiled, satisfied when his eyes rounded and his jaw dropped slightly.

"What the hell, Bella?" he asked breathlessly.

"You won't hear me talk like this often, Edward Cullen, but it's for effect." I felt the need to explain my language before I said, "Why the fuck would you ask me a question like that? Why do you have such a hard time believing that I want no one but you? Edward, I want to spend eternity with you, not Jacob. I want to be changed into a vampire to be like you, and to be a member of your family—a Cullen. I want to be a Cullen, Edward, not a Black—a Cullen. I don't care if I can't have babies, because I'll have you. I love you. God, I love you so much." I felt my cheeks burn with my next declaration and I moved closer, right next to his ear even though no one else was around to hear. "And mostly, Edward, I want you to keep your promise to me. I want to feel you inside me, and I don't mean your venom, though that's true too. I don't want him like that. I can't imagine losing my innocence to anyone but you, Edward Cullen. Do you understand now?"

Edward stared at me. After what felt like, well, an eternity, he said, "Sit on your butt, Bella, and buckle up."

I glared at him as the tears threatened to spill, but obeyed. I sat as close to the door as possible and stared out the window. As soon as we were out of Charlie's driveway, Edward took off at full speed. After just a couple minutes, we pulled into the Cullens' driveway and the Volvo came to a stop. Edward was at my door in less than a second and he practically yanked me out of the car. Truth be told, I was beginning to feel frightened of Edward for the second time in my life; the first being the first time I saw him in Biology.

I didn't speak as he lifted me bridal style and raced into the house. "Not now, Esme," Edward yelled as we dashed past the foyer and up the stairs. We were moving too fast for me to even see Esme.

Suddenly, we were in Edward's room on the couch and he was holding me close. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had tears flowing down my cheeks. Edward was sitting on the couch with his feet on the floor, and I was curled up sideways with my back against the armrest and my feet on the couch. His strong stone arms were wrapped tightly around me, his hand running through my hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Bella," he whispered. He put one finger under my chin, guiding my gaze to his. "What you said in the car…it just really got to me and I didn't want to stay in Charlie's driveway. If he saw you on my lap he might just really get the shotgun, and that's all I wanted to do was pull you on my lap and hold you like this."

I stared at him with what I could tell were puppy dog eyes and didn't say a word. His thumbs brushed across my cheeks, removing the tears that were finally contained.

"I understand, Bella. I understand," he said, answering my question from earlier. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry I doubted you. That was wrong of me, but I think I just needed to hear it."

I finally felt that I was able to form coherent speech. "Did it work?" I mumbled pathetically.

Then, there on Edward's angelic face, was my favorite crooked smile. "It did," he answered. He laced his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer. His cold lips grazed my wet ones, and he moved them slowly, but with purpose.

He moved his lips away, but kept our foreheads pressed together, his hand still on the back of my neck and holding my hair. "I love you, Isabella," he said.

"Well, I love you too," I said grinning, "but this is your first warning about calling me Isabella." I was joking, of course; he was the only one I would ever allow calling me Isabella.

"Aw, c'mon! You get to call me Edward, that's _my_ full name," he said, flashing that crooked smile again.

I wrinkled my nose in mock disgust. "Ew, I can't call you Eddie, or Ed. That's weird and so…unfitting. It's not you."

"Just because I'm 104 years old, Isabella, doesn't mean my name has to sound like it."

I giggled softly, then put my face right next to his and whispered in his hear. "I like it." I gently bit his earlobe, just letting my teeth graze the surface, then moved my lips to his jaw, to his chin, and finally reached his lips.

I felt his grip on my hair tighten as he pressed my face closer to his, his other hand gripped the part of my shirt that covered my lower back. Suddenly he pulled away, but kept holding on. "Damn, Bella," he moaned.

"Any interest in moving the wedding up to say, right now?" I asked playfully.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't tempt me, Bella Marie. You have no idea how much I want you," he said before kissing me again.

I laughed. "Um, Edward," I said, shifting on his lap so that he would get the hint, "I think I might just understand a little." I threw my eyes downward quickly for extra effect.

Edward didn't even seem embarrassed. He just grinned and said, "Your fault, not mine!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, fool," I right before moving my head to the other end of the sofa so I was lying down.

Edward moved over me, resting his weight on his elbows so he didn't crush me. He didn't start with my lips, but buried his face in my neck, and kissed down to my collarbone and back up to my jaw. Finally, he made his way to my lips and breathed in deeply, practically sucking all the air out of my lungs.

After a few minutes he stopped kissing me and adjusted our position so he was on the bottom and I was resting comfortably on top of him. Half my body was on top of his, one arm under his body, my left arm across his chest. I held out my left hand and examined my ring. "Don't you think it's weird that we're engaged and we've never French kissed?" I asked, completely serious.

I was a little thrown when he chuckled. "Bella, you know that's not possible. I shouldn't have done that in the meadow to day. It was so dangerous. Do you understand that technically, I probably got venom on your teeth when I licked them? I got too carried away, Bella. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Edward, I liked it."

"I know you did. That's the problem. I can't do it again."

I nodded against his chest. "I know. I can't wait until I have venom of my own and we don't have to worry anymore."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "A huge part of me wants that, too, but I'm still so nervous about that."

"But you'll do it, right? And not regret it?" I asked, tensing.

"Bella, I'll never regret it," he assured me, and I relaxed against him again.

It wasn't until then that a thought occurred to me. "Um, Edward?"

He kissed my head again before answering. "Yeah?"

"I just thought of something." I bit my lip, not sure how I wanted to word my question. "Um when we try, you know, making love…won't venom, er, be a problem?"

I looked up at Edward and his brow furrowed in confusion. He started rubbing my back. "What do you mean?"

Did he seriously not know? I sighed, realizing I was going to have to explain my meaning. "Try and follow me here, Edward. You can't kiss me the way I want you to because spit is one of the _many_ bodily fluids that is now venom. Well, won't there be a different bodily fluid that we'll have to be worried about?"

Edward tensed under me as he finally realized what I meant. Someone picked that very moment to knock on the door.

"Bella! We have to go shopping!" Alice called through the door. Without permission, she opened the door and came in. I hadn't even realized that the door wasn't locked in the first place.

Alice danced over to the couch. "Sorry to interrupt," she chimed (though I was almost positive that she wasn't all that sorry), "but I got Rosalie to agree to come shopping with us, and I don't think she has much more patience to wait for you."

Edward stood up, then helped me up. Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me out the door. I looked back at Edward, still not having received an answer to my question.

"Hold on, Alice," he said. "Can I just have a minute to say goodbye to Bella if you're taking her from me?"

Alice rolled her eyes and let to of my hand, but remained in the doorway, arms crossed, foot tapping lightly but impatiently on the carpet.

Edward pulled me into his arms and I wrapped mine around his waist, leaning my head on his chest. He put one hand in on the back of my head, the other around my back. "I'll ask Carlisle, okay? I really don't know the answer to that question."

Bella looked up at me with wide eyes. "He won't make fun, I promise," Edward assured me before glaring at Alice. "And you, Alice, keep your mouth shut, okay? Otherwise that Porsche is going straight back to the dealer—either that or I'll give it to Bella."

I realized that Alice had seen what Edward was planning to ask Carlisle. I smiled and turned around to face Alice, who was glaring at me. I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "I have been considering letting Edward trade in my truck for something a little…faster…and yellower."

"Yellower?" Edward chuckled.

"Yep, yellower," I confirmed.

"Fine, I won't say anything…now let's go," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Edward leaned down to kiss me once more. "I love you, Bella. I'll see you later."

"You think I could pull off the sleepover with Alice excuse now that we're engaged and Charlie knows you're not 'hiking'?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe you'd better humor Charlie and stay at his place tonight. You know I'll be there, just like always. I'll be there as soon as Alice gets home."

I smiled. "I love you, Edward," I said as Alice yanked on my arm one last time, pulling me away as I waved to Edward.

Rosalie was waiting by the front door, and she was actually smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Time

_A/N: Just a quick note, look up these songs on YouTube when you're reading the chapter. When it gets to a song title, go to it, then when the song changes, go to that one. It just gives a little special effect!!_

_Also, pictures of the dresses in Windsor are available through links on my profile._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Girl Time**

The three of us climbed into Alice's Porsche, with me in back and Rosalie sitting shotgun. Alice turned on the radio as she sped onto the road, and a song I didn't recognize came on, but it seemed fitting for riding in a Porsche with a Cullen driving.

"What is this?" I asked, moving to the middle and leaning forward so I could talk to the girls.

"'Faster Car' by Keith Urban," Rosalie answered.

"Country?" I asked, pretending not to be shocked that Rosalie was the one that answered my question. I figured she was making an honest effort to bond with me since we were becoming sisters in two months. She did mention that she wouldn't be opposed to having me as a sister, so I decided it couldn't be all bad.

"I love country music, for your information," Alice declared, sticking her nose up in the air. I supposed Alice was still angry with me for threatening to take away her car.

Rosalie smirked. "I do too," she admitted. "So do Jasper, Emmett, and Esme. Come to think of it, I think Edward and Carlisle are the only ones that don't." She smiled and turned her head so she could see me. "Do you like it?"

I nodded slowly, pushing my lips out before saying, "Yeah, it isn't bad. I just haven't really grown up with it. Renée likes Classical, and Charlie doesn't listen to much music. Edward doesn't like it?" I wondered what he would do if I decided I wanted to start listening to it. I really did like it, especially Keith Urban.

"No, not really," Rosalie answered, "but he tolerates it. He's used to hearing it. Why?"

I shrugged and leaned forward to rest my chin on my hand which was on the back of Alice's seat. "I just kind of like it, and I might ask you or Alice to burn me some CD's."

"Why don't you have Edward buy you an iPod and we'll put it on there for you?" Rosalie suggested nonchalantly.

I crinkled my nose and shook my head as Alice answered for me. "She doesn't like when Edward buys her stuff."

"I see," Rosalie said. "Well, I'll buy you one," she offered. "We are on our way to the mall, after all."

Alice laughed and sang, "And you're a poet and you didn't even know it!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned back to me as I tried to hide my grin. "Well, Bella? How about it?" she prodded.

"I don't know, Rosalie. Are you sure you'd do something like that for me of all people?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Bella, I told you I don't hate you. I thought we had an understanding."

I shrugged. "I just didn't think you'd actually want to be friends with me."

Alice remained silent in her seat, letting Rose and me talk. I didn't feel like she was intruding, because she already knew everything. "I just don't agree with what you're doing, Bella. That doesn't mean I don't like you. I'm actually really excited to have you as a sister, believe it or not."

"Not is more like it," I mumbled. I looked up into Rose's beyond-model-like face. "I never really gave you my full side of the story that night."

"I know your side of the story," she said.

I tilted my head to the side and back up in a mini shrug. "I know you know most of it, but let me explain it to you a little more. You know I love Edward more than life itself, which I suppose became painfully apparent when you guys left last September."

Rosalie nodded, indicating that I continue as a new song came on from Alice's playlist, which I now assumed to be a country playlist. This was a song I recognized as "We're Young and Beautiful," by Carrie Underwood and Alice whispered excitedly, "I love this song because it's about me!"

"And me," Rose said. "Sorry, Bella, continue." I was tempted to shudder at how much some of these country songs really related to real life. The strange thing was, that forever young and beautiful vampires were not part of the average person's "real life." I ignored it and continued my speech to Rosalie.

"But truthfully, Rosalie, it goes beyond that. It's more than love, and I don't even know what to call it. You told me that you wish you were never turned into a vampire because you had this whole life planned. You knew what you wanted. The difference between me and you, is that I know this is what I want out of my life."

"But Bella," she argued, "you haven't given anything else a chance. How could you possibly know you don't want children, or to grow old with your husband? You've never been offered that."

"I have," I said quietly, though I knew she heard me. I was a little bit surprised that Alice hadn't told her what happened with Jacob. I falsely assumed that all the Cullens knew by now.

"You have?" she asked, her eyes growing wider.

I nodded. "Jacob Black is in love with me, Rose. He asked me to pick him over Edward."

"I suppose I know your final decision," she said, "but what did you actually do?"

I didn't think admitting this to Rosalie since Edward knew anyway would be a huge deal. "Well, I realized that I love him too, and that caused me to think about what I could have if I chose him. I even saw little kids running around."

"And you don't want that?" Rosalie asked, unable to comprehend that someone couldn't want that.

I shook my head. "No, I want Edward. We won't grow old, and we won't have kids, but I need him. I could have been happy with Jake if Edward and the rest of you had never come back…if I had never jumped off that cliff."

"How do you know you couldn't still be happy?"

"Because I know what I'd be giving up. I know what it's like to think I have to live without Edward for the rest of my life, and I couldn't choose that willingly. The weird part is that the only reason I jumped off the cliff was to hear Edward's voice, and in the end, it brought him back to me permanently. So, the way I see it, some part of me knew Edward still loved me and that we could still have the life I wanted. I jumped off the cliff because I was never completely willing to concede to a life with Jake. It's fate, plain and simple fate."

"Wow," Rosalie breathed out. "I have to hand it to you, Bella, you know what you want."

I nodded. "I do."

"I can try to be happy for you, but if jealousy that you were able to choose this life overwhelms me, I apologize in advance. Besides, it won't last. I just might feel that way every now and then."

"I don't blame you, Rose," I said. "It makes perfect sense to me.

"We're here!" Alice announced.

We had pulled into a parking space in front of a mall in Seattle. "Sheesh, how long were we in the car?" I asked.

"Half an hour," she answered as she breathed on her fingertips then brushed them on her shoulder, showing off.

I laughed and started walking toward the mall. "Let's get this over with."

We walked into the mall, and though I didn't say anything, I knew Alice and Rosalie were walking much, much slower than they needed to in order to keep pace with me. I cursed the fact that this shopping trip would take a lot longer because I had to walk so darn slow.

Alice led the way into a store called Windsor. "This store has the best dresses," she said. "I always find what I'm looking for here."

"Are you ever looking for anything specific, Alice?" I joked, knowing she shopped just because she was bored and money was burning a hole in her pocket.

"Not really," she said, not realizing it was a joke, "but I still find lots of dresses here."

I looked at Rosalie who shrugged and said, "She's crazy, but right. This is a great store."

Alice walked directly to the pink formal dresses (the store had their dresses, and all their clothes for that matter, mostly arranged by color and category).

"Alice, I don't want to look like Edward is marrying me because I look like a Malibu Barbie. I want to look elegant, you know?"

Alice looked at me for a moment and said, "You're absolutely right. Pink is no good, how could I have been so ridiculously idiotic?"

I giggled, though she wasn't joking. She took something so minor as one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She moved toward the gold dresses and held up a gorgeous gold one. It was a halter that fit tightly around the stomach and hips, and the skirt was layered and slanting. "Oh, Alice, that's gorgeous!" I said. "I'll try it on, but I'd really like to wear blue."

"Right, Edward's favorite color on you," Rosalie said as she went toward the blue dresses and I walked over to help her look. It was almost flattering to realize that Rosalie paid more attention than I gave her credit for.

"That gold one Alice picked out would look great on you, Rose," I suggested. "It'll match your eyes." I looked over at Alice who had returned to the pink dresses, no doubt looking for herself.

"You're right, Bella. I'll try it on after you," Rosalie said as she pulled a blue dress off the rack. "How about this one?"

I looked back at Rosalie and the dress she was holding up. I beamed at her. "Rosalie…I breathed. It's amazing!" It was royal blue, made of silk and strapless. The breast area dipped slightly down in the middle, and looked like it was tied together, and there was a small hole where skin would show right beneath the knot. It flowed elegantly to the floor. "I'll definitely try it on. Let me just see if I can find more options incase I don't like how it looks once it's on me."

Rosalie looked pleased that she was able to help me. "See that hole right there?" she pointed to the spot that I had indeed noticed and I nodded. "It's perfect—just enough skin to drive Edward wild, but not enough so Charlie throws an oversized sweatshirt at you, yelling at you to put it on."

I giggled. "I agree, Rose; it's perfect." I turned back to the blue dresses and began to peruse.

After I shook my head to myself at a few dresses that I pinpointed, I picked up one and showed it to her. "What about this one?" I asked.

It was again made of blue silk, but this one was a halter, with a strap about an inch thick coming from the beaded V-shape between the cleavage to tie around the neck. Just like the one before it, it flowed all the way to the floor. The back, however, was stunning, and showed much more than the first. It dipped to the lower back, and above it was held by a thin criss-crossing string. From side-seam to side-seam there was about two inches of intricate beading along the lower back.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie gasped, "it's even better than the first."

I smiled. "You really think so?"

"I do, but I think you should try them both on. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "I think so, I'm sure I'll go with one of these two. Edward will be so glad if I pick blue."

"Alice!" Rosalie called over to the pink section.

"Yeah, I'm ready to try this one on!" she said as she danced over, holding the dress she found behind her back. I deduced that she must have seen Rosalie and me making the decision to try on the dresses. I was getting extremely good at figuring out when Alice, Edward, and Jasper were using their powers. Not that I wasn't before, but it got to the point where almost nothing confused me anymore.

"Let's see your dress, Alice," I said, trying to step around her.

"No, I want to try it on for you, then you can see it."

"But don't you already know if it's going to fit?"

"No, silly," Alice chimed, "the dress can't make decisions on if it's going to fit me or not."

I furrowed my brow then nodded in agreement. "True," I said with a smile. "Let's go then."

Rosalie tried on the gold dress Alice had initially picked out for me, and it fit her like a dream (but what else was new?).

I came out of the dressing room in the second dress I picked out, the one with the beading. "Rosalie, Alice," I called. "I love this one!"

Rosalie came out fully dressed in her regular clothes, the dress draped over her arm. "Bella! You look fantastic!" she cried.

"Hang on, Bells! I wanna see!" Alice sang from her dressing room.

While I waited I twisted to grab the price tag under my armpit. "A hundred and seventy dollars?" hissed.

"Shut up, Bella, you know we're paying," Alice said as she came out of the dressing room.

I forgot all about the price of my dress as soon as I saw Alice's dress. Damn those Cullens, every single one of them was going to upstage me at my own engagement party, what with their impeccable faces and their stupidly gorgeous, graceful movements.

Alice looked more like a fairy than ever in the pink, knee-length strapless dress she had picked out. It was covered in pink shimmering sequins, with a thick ribbon of a slightly darker pink silk. When Alice spun around to show us the back, two layers of silk flowed out from the strip from the front that had wrapped around to the back, fanning out to be almost as wide as the skirt.

"Alice," I whined jokingly, "you're going to be more beautiful than me!"

Alice and Rosalie laughed. "That'll never happen, Bella; that dress looks phenomenal on you. Just be glad I'm not wearing white!"

It was my turn to laugh, and then I went over to Alice and put my hands on her shoulders, spinning her around once more to get a better look.

"Bella?"

I turned to see who had called my name. "Mike?" I was completely taken aback by his appearance in a dress store. "What on _earth_ are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "My mom forced me to come to the city with her. I just thought we were going to the fish market, maybe a Target since God knows we don't have one in Forks, and hopefully Starbucks if I was a good boy." He grinned at his joke and so did I.

"But she made you go dress shopping?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he turned around and pointed out Karen Newton who was searching through some racks.

She saw me and waved. "Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Mrs. Newton!" I returned before going back to my conversation with Mike.

"That dress is great, by the way," Mike complimented me.

I looked down, as if I needed to see what I was wearing. "Oh, thanks," I said.

"What's it for?"

I blushed. This was what I had been dreading—telling my friends. Now he was going to think I'm pregnant and then go tell everybody else. _It's a good thing we graduated already, at least the rumors will be behind my back instead of in front of my face._ I made a face as the wording of my own thoughts confused myself.

"Well, actually Mike," I started, "it's sort of, um, for my…engagement party," I said slowly.

"Oh!" he said. To my surprise he didn't seem at all alarmed by the fact that I just told him I was having an engagement party. "Who's getting married? Is it one of you two?" he asked Alice and Rosalie," then looked back at me and said before they could answer. "Or wait, is it Charlie?" He obviously misunderstood.

Alice and Rosalie giggled. I turned and glared at them as they made it perfectly clear that they wanted to watch me handle this one.

I faced Mike again. "No, Mike, you don't understand. It's _my_ engagement party. I'm the one getting married. Edward and I are…in August." That was surprisingly easy to say. _Must be getting used to hearing it_, I thought happily.

Mike's eyes bulged. "You're joking!"

I shook my head. "Nope, dead serious."

"Wow," he breathed. "Well, congratulations!" he said happily.

I drew my eyebrows together and half-raised my right one. "Wait," I said, "aren't you going to whisper in my ear and ask if I'm pregnant or being blackmailed or something?"

Mike looked confused. "Why would I? You're not either of those things, are you?"

"Well…no," I muttered, "but I just assumed everyone would think that. That's why I haven't really been telling anyone. But Mike, not everyone's as understanding as you. Truthfully, I was only planning on inviting you, Ben, and Angela out of all the people from school." I was really only planning on Ben and Angela, but I figured I sort of had to invite Mike now that the cat was out of the bag.

"Wow, Bella, thanks!" he said.

"Sure, Mike. But hey, just don't tell anyone yet. I'll call Angela or stop by sometime this week and tell her, but please don't tell Jess or Lauren or Tyler. Can you promise me that? I just think they were the reason for my worries about the whole 'pregnant' rumor."

"Yeah, Bella, no problem," he said, nodding. "I totally understand. But I think my mom's ready to go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mike, and thanks again for being understanding."

He nodded once. "Bye," he said as he sheepishly waved to the two gorgeous Cullen girls standing behind me with amused expressions lighting their faces.

I turned to my future sisters and made a face. "Darn it," I said, before huffing my way back into my dressing room and shutting the door a little more loudly than necessary. I could hear Rosalie and Alice laugh as Alice went back to change into her regular clothes, too.

We paid for our purchases and stopped at a Radio Shack so Rosalie could buy the iPod she insisted on getting for me before heading to the food court. My stomach was rumbling rather loudly by this time. Shopping always made me hungry.

As I sat down with my pizza, I wondered how Edward's talk with Carlisle was going.

* * *

_A/N: Please let me know what you think, guys!! So many of you have added this to your favorite stories and to your story alerts, but I only get around four reviews per chapter!! _

_Reviews honestly keep me motivated, people!! We don't want long delays between chapters, do we? Think of it as a competition with my Harry Potter story…whichever story gets more reviews is going to be updated quicker because I'll feel like more people are getting "ants in their pants" to read what happens next! _

_Just remember, the little purple button is your friend!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sex Bomb

_A/N:_ _This chapter is Edward's POV, something I won't do unless absolutely necessary. Like this chapter where he talks to Carlisle, it would be more than slightly awkward for Bella to be in the room enabling her perspective on the situation. I'll give her perspective on the situation during Edward's recap to her either later in the chapter or during the next chapter. _

_As for the title, it's a video on YouTube by Cecine and you can find the link in my profile under all the pretty dress pictures from the last chapter! So for all you Robert Pattinson fans out there, it's HILARIOUS and makes you DROOL! Check it out and let me know what you think!! (Yes, in your REVIEWS that I hope you're posting to spread the love!)_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Sex Bomb**

Bella waved at me and I waved back, flashing that crooked smile I knew she loved as Alice dragged her to the Porsche with Rosalie following calmly. I hated to see her go, but it was as good a time as any to have that talk with Carlisle.

I had to admit that I was embarrassed the Bella actually thought of a precaution before I did. I had never really planned on giving into her ministrations simply because I thought I would crush her or get a little too…passionate. With all those concerns that were never a concern for Bella, I never considered anything else but that. Looking back, how could I never have considered my venom?

As I headed up the stairs to Carlisle's office, I thought about the dress Bella would get for the party. I hoped she'd get blue, though I knew she'd look absolutely stunning in whatever she chose. Hell, I loved her oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, they were adorable.

This wasn't a conversation I was exactly looking forward to having with Carlisle, especially with such minimal preparation on either of our parts, but it was completely necessary. I couldn't wait until too close to the wedding incase special precautions needed to be taken.

I reached Carlisle's office door and knocked softly.

"Come in, Edward," he said from inside.

I opened the door and Carlisle looked up at me from his desk where he was working on his computer. "Busy?" I asked, even though I didn't need to. Truth be told, I was stalling. Besides, a life without conversation was boring, especially when that life never ended.

"Not at all," he said. "I was actually just on the computer to keep from being bored. You saved me," he joked.

"Well, there was something I wanted to speak with you about," I informed him as I shut the door behind me.

"Sure, Edward, have a seat," he offered.

I obliged, sitting in a leather chair facing his huge mahogany desk. I hadn't realized I wasn't speaking, just staring out the huge west-facing windows contemplating how to begin.

"What's this about, Edward?" he prodded, but not unkindly or impatiently.

"Bella," I said simply.

_Problems?_ he asked in his head.

I shook my head.

"I understand congratulations are in order, though," he said aloud.

I smiled and nodded. "Finally," I joked. "We told Charlie and she said she'll keep the ring on."

"That's wonderful news, Edward," he said. _I know Alice and Rosalie just took her shopping for the engagement party. How does she feel about that?_

I shrugged. "She doesn't seem too bothered by it. She's being a great sport."

"If I had to guess as to the sudden change in attitude, I'd say she's trying to show you how committed she is to her decision."

I cast my eyes downward, studying my long, pale fingers.

_Still don't like it, do you?_

"I'm glad she wants to stick around, so to speak. I'll always feel protective, though," I said. I really was thrilled that Bella would be around to share eternity with me. "I just never wanted this life for her."

"That's completely understandable, Edward," Carlisle assured me. "But I can see it in her eyes. Bella wants nothing more than to spend eternity with you by her side, and I don't think she cares about much else."

"I think she's covered all the bases," I said. "Do you know about everything with Jacob?" I asked quietly.

_She's realized she loves him, hasn't she?_

I nodded. "But she says she still wants me, and not him. I think realizing that was actually good for her. It forced her to think of a different life that she was being offered by him, and she vehemently insists that she doesn't want it."

"She's promised to marry you, now, Edward. If I know Bella, that's not something she would do if she was only half sure."

I smiled widely as the night that Bella accepted my proposal went though my mind. Not earlier today when she asked for the ring back, but the night I got down on one knee and she promised herself to me.

I finally turned my full attention back to Carlisle. "I guess the subject of marriage brings me to the real reason I'm here."

_Go on,_ Carlisle cued me in his thoughts.

"Well," I started, "I'll start at the beginning even though I think you're aware of most of it. A while ago I asked Bella if she could have anything, what it would be. She said that she'd want me to be the one to change her instead of you."

_Something to do with your venom running through her veins, no doubt,_ he interrupted.

"Probably," I allowed before continuing. "But I told her that if she wanted that, then I had a demand."

"Marriage," Carlisle surmised.

"Yes, marriage. Well, Bella decided she had a demand of her own…one I can't say I blame her for. It was a demand for one last human experience."

I listened to Carlisle's thoughts for a moment until he finally reached the correct human experience and when he thought, _Sex_, I said, "Yes."

"That's a very reasonable request," he agreed. "So what's the problem, Edward? Surely after 104 years on this earth you know, uh, how…"

I crinkled my nose. "Of course I know how, Carlisle, it's just that a little while ago in my, um, bedroom…Bella thought of something." I had just realized that I admitted what we must have been doing in my bedroom to make Bella think of something relating to when we would finally "try" when Carlisle thought, _I can't believe you would try while the rest of us were home._

"Ugh," I groaned. "Carlisle, no, we're not that thick. We were just kissing. I told Bella we wouldn't try until after we were married, before I changed her."

Carlisle nodded, and he started trying to think of what it was that Bella considered that I hadn't.

This time, when searching through Carlisle's thoughts, I couldn't find anything close to what Bella had thought of. "I'm at a loss, Edward," Carlisle admitted as though I needed to hear him say it.

"Well, here comes the embarrassing part I guess," I said somewhat sheepishly. I found myself unable to look Carlisle directly in the eye. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he respectfully glared down at his desk while I spoke.

"Bella and I have never French kissed," I began quietly.

_Definitely a good idea,_ Carlisle was thinking.

"And she's a really good sport about that, too. It's something she could do with any other guy."

_But she doesn't want to, and you know that._

"I do know that," I agreed. "She completely understands the fundamentals, that we can't do it because my, er, spit, has venom."

_Right, and if she swallowed venom it would be in her system. What are you getting at?_ Again, he wasn't impatient, just curious as to the direction this conversation was taking.

"Well, all my bodily fluids would be venom, wouldn't they?" I asked.

Again, I was silent for a moment, searching through Carlisle thoughts to see if he picked up quicker than I had. Then, I saw the light bulb go off in Carlisle's head.

"I see," he said aloud. "You're wondering if making love to her could change her."

I nodded. "That, and if a regular human condom would be strong enough to prevent it."

"I doubt a condom would be strong enough, to answer that question." Carlisle furrowed his brow in thought. "As for the other inquiry, I'd think it best to play it safe. Though, I have to ask, if you're going to be changing her anyway…"

I shook my head adamantly twice back and forth. "No way, Carlisle, I don't want her to remember her—and my for that matter—first time as the act that turned her into a vampire. Because then she'd always associate it that way, and so would I."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward," he said, and I could tell by his thoughts that he truly regretted bringing it up.

"It's okay, Dad," I said, using the term I only used occasionally. I figured this was as good a time as any, since fathers were usually who sons went to for advice like this.

"Are you sure you'll be okay biting her, though, Edward?" he asked.

I pursed my lips slightly and looked out the window again. My eyes moved back to look directly into Carlisle's for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, and I said, "You know, I don't think I trust anyone but myself."

Carlisle nodded slowly.

"As much as I trust you, Carlisle, I've seen you do it to Rosalie and Emmett, and I know I can do it. And when it's Bella…" I trailed off, unable to finish as I choked back tears that couldn't spill.

Carlisle stayed silent, and I finally said, "I just feel like…never mind, it's silly." I stopped, not really wanting to share too much with Carlisle.

"Please tell me, Edward, I'd like to know your motives for your actions where Bella's concerned," Carlisle said.

I closed my eyes and said slowly, "I just feel like I could be so much more…tender, loving, gentle with her. I want it to be as easy for her as possible, because I know she won't back down."

Carlisle smiled. "Edward, as apprehensive as you are about this, the rest of us, your family, are so much more objective. When Bella had us vote, would you like to know the main reason we voted yes?"

He blocked off his answer to the question in his thoughts so he could say it out loud so I said, "Yes, I would."

"You're more happy with her than any of us have seen you in a century, Edward. We know that the only reason you objected was to protect her. But what we can see that you probably can't is that not only is it what's best for her, but it's what's best for you. You know we love Bella so much and she's already a member of this family, but the original reason we were doing this is for your happiness."

I considered that for a while, then nodded in agreement. "I can't imagine what life would be like after her time was up. Selfishly, Dad, I need her here. I need her to stay with me forever."

"We know, that Edward, and Bella knows that because that's how she feels about you. What do you think she would have done if your little stunt had succeeded in Volterra?" Carlisle quizzed.

I shuddered and grimaced. "The unspeakable…"

"Exactly. I hope this erases any doubts you have about changing her. You know perfectly well deep down that neither of you are capable of being on this earth without the other."

I grinned a little. "So, you never really finished…what do we do about this venom problem? I'd also liked to be able to kiss her properly while she's still human."

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Edward, if you do that you might stop her heart."

"I'm risking that making love to her, too," I joked, "but it's what she wants, and I can't deny her those two human experiences."

"Well, for the kissing dilemma, I'd say you shouldn't worry too much about it, just don't overdo it, and wait until, you know, that night to do it at all."

I nodded, indicating that everything made sense and that I'd comply.

"I can't any scientists in the vampire world have invented condoms strong enough for venom," he smirked a little then continued, "but we have a couple months. If it wouldn't embarrass you too much, I can get someone on the job."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That would be…fantastic, Carlisle, thank you so much," I said as I stood up.

"No problem, kid," he said with a smile.

"I'm going to take a quick hunting trip before the girls get back," I told him as I went to the door. "Would you like to go?"

"Nah, but check with Jasper and Emmett," Carlisle said, turning back to his computer.

I nodded and left the office, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Two hours later, Emmett, Jasper and I got back from our impromptu hunting trip, and Alice's canary yellow Porsche was already parked in front of the garage.

I beamed and sped toward the front door and barged through as if I couldn't have gotten through it any faster. Bella was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, and I saw in Esme's mind that they were telling her about their dresses.

"Don't picture my dress, you guys!" she warned all three women when she heard the front door.

I grinned walking into the kitchen and made my way right towards my beautiful fiancée. I reached her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. "Sorry I wasn't here when you got back," I said.

"It's fine, Edward, Carlisle told us you went hunting."

"It's not like she feels awkward around here without you, Edward, do you Bella? We're her family," Esme reasoned away my guilt and I smiled.

"I sure don't," Bella agreed with a wink at Esme.

"Find a dress?" I whispered in Bella's ear, causing her to bend her neck sideways.

"That tickled," she said, rubbing her ear. But then she smiled and twisted her neck to face me. "I did find one, though. But you won't be getting a preview from the sealed minds of your mom and sisters."

I pouted playfully. "Fiiiine," I exaggerated with a faux roll of my eyes. Then, "C'mon, Bella, I have to talk to you," I said.

I put my hands on her small waist and lifted her off the chair.

"Ooh, Bella's in trouubbleeee!" Emmett teased.

"I am not!" Bella retorted, sticking out her tongue at my big, playful brother.

I laughed as I bent down for Bella to get on my back.

"Yesss, time to fly!" she shouted cheerfully. I thought it was adorable how she sounded like a little kid, and I was so glad she was in a joking mood. It indicated to me that she really wasn't lying about how she wouldn't rather be anywhere else but with me. "Where are we going?"

"Just upstairs," I answered. "I just love doing this." I really did love it when she rode on my back, even if it was a two-second trip to the top of the stairs and down the hall. I chuckled to myself as I thought of her offer to let me ride on her back when she was as strong as me.

We reached my room and I set her down on the sofa. We settled into a comfortable position with her on my lap and her head on my shoulder with my arms wrapped around her torso. "Well?" she asked. "What's Carlisle's verdict?"


	5. Chapter 5: Venom is Venom

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, everyone. There's really no excuse for my tardiness, but here it is and I promise I'll try to get another chapter out this week. If it makes you feel any better, I'm putting off studying for an exam in order to write this!!

But, I finally have links to pictures of Bella's engagement ring (the best interpretation of Stephenie's description) on my Author page!!

Back to Bella's POV…

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Venom is Venom**

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went hunting," Alice said on the way back from the mall. We'll be able to get our dresses in the house undetected.

I nodded and said, "Good, I want it to be a surprise."

"I thought you didn't even care about the party, Bella," Alice accused.

"Of course I care, Alice," I retorted, narrowing my eyes at her in the rearview mirror.

Alice just shrugged and kept driving so I decided to change the subject. I leaned forward again resting my chin on the back of Rose's seat. "Um, Alice," I started.

She took her eyes off the road for a split second to indicate that she was listening.

"Do you see anything else?" I asked. "About his conversation with Carlisle?"

Alice scrunched her face in concentration, then smirked. "I think I'll let Edward tell you." At first I thought she just wanted to get some sort of sick joy out of Edward having to be the one to tell me something embarrassing, until she said, "It's just really not my place, Bella."

I turned my head to look at Rosalie. "Is this the same Alice?" I whispered.

Rosalie smiled softly and said, "It really is something that should be between you and Edward, I'm sure. I don't know what Alice knows, but I don't think I'd tell you if I did."

I scowled, but my expression softened almost immediately. I knew it was between Edward and me, and no one else. _Except Carlisle_, I thought as I winced slightly. _He's a doctor, he's a doctor, he's a DOCTOR, Bella! It's not awkward, not at all…_

My classic-Bella paranoid thoughts were interrupted as Alice's Porsche pulled to a stop in front of the Cullen house. I hadn't even realized we made it through the drive, but before the thought even processed, Alice was pulling me out of the car.

We walked through the front door and Esme immediately greeted us, pulling me into a hug which I gladly returned. Esme's hugs made my day. I decided once that it was because she provided some sort of insurance that I'd always have a motherly figure after I went through the change. Even though I rarely saw Renée as it was, I was going to miss her and Charlie more than words could express. _I wish Charlie had someone to keep him company when I can't anymore_, I thought, once again daydreaming to the future. _It's going to kill him when I can't even visit once. And how will I explain away not being at his and Renée's funerals when that time comes?_

"Bella?" Esme asked, one arm still around my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I realized that my face must have looked glazed. "Yeah, I was just…thinking," I said. I didn't want to worry anyone with what I was thinking, and it's not like I was in a sullen mood. Actually, I was in a rather good mood. We were finally done shopping, and I was at my favorite place, the Cullen's house. _You need to talk about it to someone, Bella,_ my annoying conscience warned me. _I will_, I told it back,_ just not now. I'll talk to Edward later._ That seemed to shut my conscience up.

"Well, let's see those dresses, girls!" Esme suggested. "Blue, Bella?"

"No, I'm in a good mood, actually," I said perfectly serious. I couldn't believe my face looked sad again, even after I put on a smile.

Esme and Alice laughed while Rosalie simply looked amused with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, accompanied by a side-grin.

"No, Bella," Esme explained, "I meant to ask if your dress is blue."

I felt my cheeks burn at my "blonde moment" but got over it quickly. "Sorry," I said, smiling, "yes, it's blue."

I reached for my dress hanging over the sofa and unzipped the garment bag Alice insisted on buying for it. _"You'll keep this dress forever, Bella, you should keep it looking nice," _she had said.

Esme gasped. "It's simply stunning, Bella! Edward's going to have a heart attack when he sees you in this," she said breathlessly, reaching a hand out to touch it.

"Well, I suppose I should be glad his heart stopped beating eighty-seven years ago then," I joked.

Esme gently stroked my hair with her left hand as I put the dress away and said, "I guess we all should." She smiled broadly. "Alice, Rose, let's see yours."

Alice and Rosalie each showed Esme their dresses, then Alice danced upstairs at a speed that would have made Superman jealous to put the dresses in her closet. "Esme, you should have come," I said. "What will you wear?"

"Oh, I'm sure I have something in my closet that accumulated over the last eighty-five years," she tried to assure me.

I could almost hear Alice's eyes rolling when she came back in the room saying, "Esme, don't you dare wear the dress from that museum opening in 1947. That thing was ghastly for the times, and I wouldn't be caught dead standing next to you in that thing again."

"Well, you can't be caught alive, so…" I blurted, not even knowing where that amazing joke came from. I was extremely proud if I did say so myself.

Alice glared at me and Rosalie's eyes grew wide as Esme laughed.

"Bella made a funny!" Rosalie breathed with amusement.

I laughed. "You sound like Emmett, Rosalie."

She winced. "I knew marrying him would have some sort of negative implication at some point."

We all laughed again but Alice was still glaring at me for saying something that wasn't in her favor. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Alice, that wasn't even insulting to you," I defended. "Besides, I'm doing this for you, letting you plan a huge wedding and throw this party, so I owed you one."

Esme decided to change the subject even though Alice's face softened as she realized I was right. "I'll drag Carlisle to Seattle later this week. No worries," she said with a smile. She turned to be and took my hand. "C'mon, Bella, I squeezed some fresh lemonade for you while you were gone and made some chocolate chip cookies."

We arrived at the kitchen and she set a plate down in front of me as she went to the refrigerator to get the pitcher of lemonade. As she poured it into the glass in front of me I said, "Thanks so much, Esme. You're too good to me." I batted my eyelashes playfully and she laughed as she kissed my temple.

"It's what mothers do, isn't it? I've never been able to do it for my other children, so this is fun for me."

"You won't be able to do it for Bella much longer," Alice reminded.

"That's right! I better stuff her face while I can!"

"I don't want to be fat for the rest of eternity," I said as I ironically shoved a cookie into my mouth. I couldn't help but devour them, they were so soft and gooey. "Esme, these are fantastic! What kind are they?"

"I made them from scratch. They taste okay? I haven't done it since I was human, and I don't remember how I did it, it was so long ago. I had to follow the Betty Crocker cookbook step for step."

"Can you vampires do anything less than average?" I asked as a response. "I'm pretty sure I'll be the only one who falls flat on her face and can't catch a baseball hit a mile away."

"Don't be silly, Bella," Alice chimed in. "All vampires are absolutely flawless. We can do no wrong," she said as she flipped her short hair.

Esme laughed. "She's under the impression that Clark Kent and Peter Parker wear Alice Cullen pajamas."

I couldn't hold it in, I burst out in laughter.

"They do," Alice said, "and so do all of the Power Rangers _and_ Hannah Montana if we're talking fabulous instead of superhero."

"And does 1930's Barbie hang up pictures of Rosalie on her vanity wishing she could be that gorgeous?"

Instead of being angry, Rosalie laughed and if she weren't so perfect a snort would have accompanied it perfectly. "In her dreams!"

"The guys will be here in 34 and a half seconds," Alice announced.

"Esme, don't you want to surprise Carlisle with your dress instead of making him shop with you?" I said suddenly when I thought about how excited I was for Edward to see me in my new dress (not something I usually got excited about).

Esme thought for a moment. "I suppose that would be fun," she said. "Would you like to come to Seattle with me, Bella?" she asked.

I nodded as I heard the front door open. "Don't picture my dress, you guys!" I warned, realizing Edward would be able to see it in their minds.

I was in heaven as I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. My breath caught as he kissed my cheek. "Sorry I wasn't here when you got back," he apologized in his best velvety voice.

"It's fine, Edward, Carlisle told us you went hunting." I really was having fun with Esme and the girls anyway.

"It's not like she feels awkward around here without you, Edward, do you Bella? We're her family," Esme assured him, and I nodded my agreement.

I winked at Esme and said, "I sure don't."

"Find a dress?" Edward whispered in my ear, and his cold breath tickled and I bent my neck sideways as a reflex, though I had no desire for Edward to move away.

"That tickled," I looked up into his freshly-hunted eyes, just the way I loved them, in their softest topaz color. "I did find one, though. But you won't be getting a preview from the sealed minds of your mom and sisters."

"Fiiine," Edward exaggerated and I smiled. "c'mon, Bella, I have to talk to you."

_Here we go,_ I thought. _I hope Carlisle didn't tell him it's impossible, I need to have this last human experience. I just do._

"Oooh, Bella's in trouuubleeee!" Emmett teased.

I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "I am not!" I loved Emmett, I really did, but he was so obnoxious sometimes.

Edward laughed and bent down so I could climb on his back. "Yesss! Time to fly!" I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I was in such an amazing mood. I knew it probably had something to do with Edward's presence. That never hurt. "Where are we going?"

"Just upstairs, I just love doing this," Edward explained as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and kissed it.

When we got to Edward's room, he settled us in a comfortable position on the sofa and I said, "Well? What's Carlisle's verdict?" I'd never show how nervous I was to hear the answer.

I was sitting on one end of his huge black couch with my back against the armrest and my legs crossed. Before answering me, Edward smiled and moved closer so he could face me and he inched his legs under mine so they were slightly entwined. Then he took my small warm hands in his large, ice cold ones.

"What, Edward?" I was getting impatient. His hesitance was making me nervous. What if Carlisle said we couldn't do it? What if it was completely impossible for us to even try? What if there was no way to stop that from changing me?

Edward flashed his crooked grin at me and I scowled at him. "Relax, Bella. I was just studying your face. Is that so wrong?"

"You're stalling," was my only response.

"Not on purpose, I promise." I saw him take in my annoyed expression and chuckle to himself before continuing. "I talked to him," he said.

"I knew that, Edward," I retorted. "What else did he say?"

Edward let go of my hands and crossed his arms. "I don't think I want to tell you of you're going to be so bossy about it."

I knew he was kidding, but he was still right. "I'm sorry!" I said hurriedly, taking his hands back in my own. "Just tell me, please."

"To make a long story short, it's most likely going to be possible. He's going to get some vampire scientists working on condoms strong enough for venom. As far as he knows, it's never been anything to worry about before, so no one tried to come up with a solution."

"How long will that take?" I asked quietly. I didn't think I could stand it if I had to wait longer than September. Maybe it wasn't worth it to make love to Edward while I was still human if I had to be nineteen before I was changed. Then again, maybe it was. It was all for Edward anyway.

Edward merely shrugged. "I don't know, Bella. I don't think it should take very long. Some of the scientists Carlisle has working on it have been around longer than he has, and one I think has been around longer than Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"Longer than the Volturi?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"Yes ma'am, longer than the Volturi. So that means, these guys have been around an extremely long time, and are incredibly intelligent. Not to mention that they move at superhuman speed. They can turn a page of a reference book faster than the speed of light and read that page even faster." Edward reached up and pushed back some stray hair on my forehead.

Knowing that only made me feel slightly better. However, all this talk of making love was putting me in a romantic mood. I hoisted myself forward gently and knelt on Edward's lap, knowing my knees couldn't hurt him. I put my hands in his hair, my eyes following their every move before looking down into his eyes.

My face perfectly serious I asked, "What about kissing you, Edward?" I kissed the corner of his mouth, his cold lips sending as shiver down my spine.

Edward didn't say a word, so I continued my small advances. "Can I kiss you the way I know you want to kiss me?" I didn't know what brought on my sudden burst of confidence, but it's not like it was the first time, so I didn't stop.

"Bella," he whispered as his hands went around my back and he buried his face in my neck where I could feel his cool breath in what I could tell was a very controlled pattern. "Bella," he repeated, "I wish we could. But I asked Carlisle about the kissing, too."

"And?" I stopped my ministrations and put my hands on either side of his neck, looking into his warm golden eyes.

"We still have to be careful, love. Venom is venom."

"Venom is venom," I mocked in childish voice.

"You're not helping, Bella," he scolded. "I want it as much as you do. Believe me," he added the last part in one of the most sensual voices I'd ever heard from his lips as his hands moved lightly down my back all the way to my butt which he skimmed lightly before working his hands back up my back.

"Sorry," I whispered. "It's just so hard."

"I know, Bella, I know. But it won't be long," he said as he lay back on the couch and pulled me with him so I was resting across him. "It won't be long," he repeated, more sadly this time as if he wasn't sure if the lack of time was a good or bad thing.

"I love you, Edward," I said as I felt my eyelids pull shut. This day had taken way too much out of me.

"I love you too, Bella," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Get some sleep. It's been a long day." He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around before taking me back in his strong arms.

"You're not going to move me to the bed?" I asked only slightly joking.

I heard a small chuckle in his chest and he said, "Not yet, I'm quite comfortable like this for now. Seriously, Bella, go to sleep. You have to call Renée tomorrow; that is unless Charlie got to her first. But either way…"

I groaned and said, "Oh joy," just as Edward started to hum my lullaby, then my eyelids drifted shut for the final time that night.

* * *

_A/N: I just want to apologize to iamwiththevampires, curlyk03, and Isabella Hart. As Isabella pointed out to me just now after much trial and error, you guys won't be able to review this chapter because you reviewed the Author's Note chapter that I deleted. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that when I deleted it...but I hate the chapter numbers to be off. If you want to send me an PM to review that would be AMAZING!! Thanks so much everyone!! Please review if you're able!!_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Brother

Author's Note: Hey, guys, just wanted to let you know that you can see the top Alice picks out for Bella if you follow the link in my Author's page!! Thanks for reading and please **REVIEW** because you know I love 'em! Thank you, dahlings, you're truly wonderful!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A Brother**

Half my face felt pleasantly warm, while the other half had a steady pulse of cool air being blown onto it. I slowly opened my eyes and realized the warmth was coming from the sun coming through the large window in Edward's room. The cool air I felt was Edward's breath on my cheek. His face had been a mere inch from mine while I slept. I noticed that at some point during the night, Edward had moved us to his king-sized bed that he bought just for me. As soon as my eyes were open and my gaze was upon his beautiful face, his icy lips came in contact with mine, kissing me gently.

"Morning, love," his velvety voice rang quietly in my ear as he wrapped the hand that had been resting still on my stomach around my waist, pulling me closer.

I, however, backed away after I bid him good morning as I said, "I need a human minute, Edward."

After I stood up from the bed I smacked my forehead in frustration. "Ugh, I didn't pack anything yesterday from Charlie's house."

Edward smiled and said, "I bought you all the necessary hygiene products so you never have to worry about packing to stay the night here. The drawers in the bathroom on the left of the sink are yours, and the ones on the right are mine."

I beamed and jumped back on the bed, forgetting about my human minute for the time being. I flung myself on top of Edward and put my hands on his face, crashing my mouth to his. "I love you, you thoughtful vampire, you," I teased.

He rubbed my back slowly and kissed me once more before he said, "Okay, stinky breath, go have your human minute." He smiled my favorite crooked smile causing me to quickly forgive his rude comment, but not immediately.

I glared at him pretending to be hurt horribly by his words. I concentrated on making my eyes tear up and scooted away from him. My lips parted in mock disgust and I saw his eyes round in terror, afraid that he'd hurt my delicate Bella feelings.

"Bella, my Bella, come here, I'm so sorry. It was just a joke." He moved closer to me and I stayed still, letting him. He reached me and took my face carefully into his hands. "You know your breath doesn't really bother me, Bella. I love every part of you at all times."

I quickly smiled and pulled myself out of his grasp before trotting merrily the bathroom, mostly concentrating on not falling flat on my face during my charade. I stopped in the bathroom doorway, which I had reached successfully, and turned around to face him, still smiling.

His jaw dropped at my first triumph in lying to him. "Bella…" he breathed.

"Payback," I simply said as I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I considered this my payback for every time he made me feel rejection when he pulled away from kisses that almost went too far. I didn't truly hold a grudge or anything, I just wanted to have some fun with him, like he's able to do to me. It's not often I'm able to trick Edward, so I had to take what I could get.

As I turned on the water for the shower, I realized that I didn't have any clothes and had already taken my pajamas off. I wondered if it would be too risky to go back in the bedroom in a towel and ask Edward to get me some of Esme's clothes. As I was contemplating what to do, my savior knocked on the door.

"Bella?" Alice's angelic voice called.

"Oh, Alice, thank God!" I said urgently, wrapping a towel around my body.

"Don't thank God, thank me!" she said as I opened the door to let her in and she squeezed gracefully inside. "And you may want to thank Jasper later, too. We were having quite a lovely time in our room when I had a vision of _someone_ coming in to take a shower without bringing a change of clothes." She held out a pair of jeans and a blue halter top, both from American Eagle Outfitters. There was a blue Victoria's Secret strapless bra and underwear set, and to finish the outfit, blue flip-flops from Old Navy. _Oh, Alice_, I thought.

"Where did you get this, Alice?" I asked.

"You have a whole wardrobe here," she announced proudly. "Half of Edward's closet is yours, I took the liberty of shopping for you, and without you," she said. I was so grateful, not only for the clothes, but for the fact that she didn't make me go with her when she bought them.

I was pretty sure that by now, even all the clothes I had at home were picked out by Alice, so this was nothing new. "Thank you, Alice," I said, hugging her carefully so my towel didn't fall. "Um, Alice, was Edward hurt when you came in the room?"

"Vampires don't get hurt, Bella," she sighed with exasperation.

"I know that, Alice," I rolled my eyes wondering how she could think I would ask such a stupid question. "I mean, did his feelings look hurt?"

"Now that you mention it, he did look a little confused. Why?"

I frowned. "I tricked him and made him think he hurt my feelings when he said I had stinky breath, even though I knew he was just trying to be funny and he really didn't think I had stinky breath," I rambled breathlessly. "You didn't see that coming?" I finished.

"Nope," Alice shook her little pixie head. "Like I said, Jasper and I were busy. I only saw the wardrobe issue because I realized I had forgotten to give it to you yesterday when you got here."

I nodded in understanding, but still frowning. "Well, thanks, Alice. I'll just hurry up in here then go make Edward feel better."

Alice kissed my cheek and danced out the door. I dropped my towel and stepped into the welcomingly warm water. I soon realized that warm water didn't feel right. There was something about it that made me feel something inexplicable.

I stood in the uncomfortably warm water, and it turned slowly warmer as I stood there. I reached for the shampoo and started lathering it, and when the strawberry scent began to waft into my nose, I thought of Edward and how the scent of my hair drove him crazy in Biology that first day.

_Edward!_ I thought suddenly as I whipped around and turned the shower knob to a much colder temperature. The water turned cold and I felt immediate relief, almost a sense of calm and happiness. I felt safe and content in the cold water. It was then that I realized that the warm water somehow made me feel like I was cheating on Edward. To enjoy warmth felt simply wrong and immoral when I found such solace in Edward's icy marble arms.

I continued my pleasantly cold shower and when I was done, dried off and changed into the clothes Alice gave me.

I went back into the bedroom where I found Edward sitting on the couch, staring at nothing.

"Edward?" He didn't move, so I walked to the couch and sat next to him, not touching him. For a few minutes, neither of us spoke, and then finally I couldn't bear the deafening silence.

"Edward, talk to me." I felt pathetic, like a tiny child begging for the attention of her parents.

He turned his head slowly toward me, and looked into my eyes. I never looked away from the smoldering golden orbs, but I felt for his hand and took it in mine.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to hurt you, really," I pleaded quietly.

"I'm not angry with you, Bella," he assured as he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. "I'm just wondering what I did to ensue payback."

He said it so innocently, but I grimaced. "Bad word choice," I said. "It wasn't so much payback as…" I struggled to find the right words to give my inevitable explanation, "…wanting to prove that you're not the only one who can manipulate the other's emotions around here."

He furrowed his brow and continued to look into my eyes as he placed his free hand on my face. I closed my eyes to his touch. "Bella…" I could tell he was about to say something else, but then a different thought came to mind. "Why are you cold?" He asked, as my skin temperature was realized by his hand on my face.

I breathed a small laugh and gave him a straight, honest answer. "Because the cold water felt like you, and the warm water didn't. I didn't like the warm it felt like I was betraying you or something. The cold felt…comforting and safe."

Finally, Edward smiled. It had only been less than a half hour since I'd seen him smile, but it felt like eternity. _Man, _I thought,_ if the time it takes to take a shower feels like eternity, what will eternity feel like?_ I shook the silly thought aside and said, "What were you really going to say?"

"Well, let me respond to your confession, first." Instead of using words to respond as I thought he would, he leaned towards me and kissed me tenderly. It was more than gentle, but far less than rough. He pulled away and smiled, then he pulled me into his chest and I rested there while he spoke. "Anyway, Bella, I don't want you to think you don't have an effect on my emotions on a regular basis, because you do. I just hide it better."

I smiled into his chest and squeezed him tight and he continued. "Every time I see you frown, I can feel my heart skip a non-existent beat. When you smile, it's like there's this light glowing inside me that only you can start and extinguish. If you're scared, my arms literally ache to hold you. Don't think that you don't affect me the way I affect you." He pulled me closer and I breathed in his scent.

We sat like that for a while in comfortable silence, and every once and a while Edward would place random kisses on my head. Eventually he said, "It's time to call Renée, love. You can't put it off anymore."

I groaned and buried my face deeper in his chest if that was possible, causing him to kiss my head then lift my chin up to look at him. "I'll be there with you the whole time, Bella," he said, "I promise."

We stood up to go to the kitchen so I could get some breakfast while I talked to Renée. Edward held me at arm's length when we stood and said, "Bella, you look amazing. Alice shopped well."

I smiled and accepted the hand he offered as we walked downstairs.

--

By the time we made it to the kitchen, Edward and I had gone from holding hands to his arm being wrapped around my body, and mine around his. When we walked through the door, Esme was just putting breakfast sausage on a plate already containing chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good morning, Bella," she said with a smile, kissing my cheek as she put the plate in front of me.

"Morning, Esme, thanks for breakfast," I said.

Carlisle looked up from his paper. "Sleep well, Bella?" he asked.

"Always," I said with a smile as I glanced at Edward, my reason for sleeping well.

"I was thinking about the problem Edward presented me with yesterday, and I don't know why I didn't see this at the time," Carlisle began.

I felt blood rising to my cheeks in chagrin, and Edward put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple to calm me.

"Which part?" Edward asked.

"The kissing part," Carlisle said, unabashed. I, however, felt like if any more blood rose to my cheeks my head would explode. _Good thing Jasper's not here,_ I thought. "I don't think it should be too much of a problem if you're careful. As long as Bella has no open cuts, and you watch your teeth, you should be fine."

I quickly found myself less embarrassed, and more intrigued by what he was saying. Was he saying I could finally…taste…Edward? I sat straight up in my chair and Edward chuckled. I even saw a small smile escape Esme's lips. Carlisle's eyes showed amusement but he tried to remain professional.

"So um," I started, "all we have to do is be careful?" I looked from Carlisle to Edward, studying his reaction. He seemed apprehensive, so I wrapped my arms around his stomach as Carlisle spoke.

"That's the general idea, Bella. The problem comes when your blood mingles with his venom. Tasting it won't do anything to you. You just have to be absolutely certain you have no cuts in your mouth, Bella," Carlisle said, looking directly into my eyes to get the message across.

I nodded my understanding as I felt around my mouth for any offensive cuts, not finding any. "I understand, Carlisle," I said. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Finally, after nearly two years I was finally able to kiss Edward the way I wanted to.

I looked up at Edward, begging him with my eyes to take me back up to his room. He laughed and whispered in my ear. "You have to call Renée first, Bella."

I scowled and hissed, "Fine!"

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my forehead as Esme handed me the phone before she and Carlisle left the room to give us privacy.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I dialed the number for Renée's house in Jacksonville. I put it to my ear and heard four rings before Phil's obviously distressed voice answered the phone. "Yeah, hello?"

"Um, hey Phil, it's Bella."

"Oh, Bella, hey. How are ya, kiddo?" he asked, his voice still distressed, but he still sounded glad to hear from me.

"I'm really great, Phil, thanks. How's the team?" I asked politely. Never mind the fact that Edward probably knew I was stalling.

"We're looking pretty good this year! I'm a starter now so they'll be needing me more often," he announced proudly.

"Congratulations, Phil." I felt Edward's hand on my thigh and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, silently telling me to get on with it. I rolled my eyes and said, "I hate to rush this, Phil, but is my mom around? I have something to talk to her about."

"Yeah, Bella, she's right here." I heard Phil call for my mom and my leg bounced in nervous anticipation. Edward put his hand on my knee and flashed my crooked smile.

"I'm right here, love," he said, and the simple words meant so much to me. I let him know by grinning. I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't look away from his angelic face the whole time I was talking to Renée.

"Bella?" I heard my mom say into the phone.

"Hey, Mom," I said, studying the faint specks of green in Edward's eyes leftover from when he was a Masen, not a Cullen.

"How are you, Bells? Phil said you had something to talk to me about." I wondered if it was just me, or if there was a certain bite to the way she said Phil's name.

I ignored it and answered her as my eyes roamed Edward's chiseled face. "I'm amazing, Mom, that's actually the reason I'm calling."

"To tell me how amazing you are?" she joked. "The amazing, Bella!" she said and I laughed just to be nice. Renée always did think she was quite the jokester.

"Actually, Mom, I have some pretty big news for you. Are you sitting down?"

I paused a couple seconds, and she said, "I am now, what is it, Bella? You're scaring me."

"Relax, Mom, I said I was amazing, remember? This is extremely good news."

"Get on with it, Bella," she pushed; always the impatient one, that Renée.

"Well," I started, so nervous to actually give my mother, the woman who raised me, the news that I was getting married at the age of eighteen. Edward touched my left cheek, since the phone occupied my right and smiled at me. That alone, pressed me forward and I said, "Edward and I are getting married in August." The words were slow, but I had finally said them.

There was silence on the other end, and if my life were a sitcom there would be crickets chirping. "Mom?"

"Bella…you do know today isn't April first, don't you?" she said quietly.

I didn't answer.

"You're eighteen, Bella. Marriage is hard, very hard." There was a strange new emotion in her voice, but I passed it off as being in shock.

"I know how old I am, Mom!" I could feel myself getting angry, and she had hardly said anything. Edward kissed my forehead and whispered that he'd be right back. I shot him a warning look not to leave me, but he ignored it and left anyway.

He was back before my mom even responded…followed by Jasper. "Bella, you're not listening…"

"Hold on a second, Mom," I interrupted. I covered the phone with my hand and looked up at Edward and Jasper. Edward just stood there looking guilty, but not sorry about what he had done. "Edward, seriously?" He didn't answer.

I tried to be angry, but of course, Jasper was there. I couldn't even be that annoyed, but I still knew I didn't want him there. "Jasper, I need privacy for this conversation with my mother please." Now he didn't answer, but Edward did say something this time.

"Bella, Jasper's here because this is not the time to be getting angry at your mother," he said just loud enough for my human ears to hear, but not loud enough for my mother to hear on the other end of the phone.

"But it's for a good reason," I hissed back. "It's a good reason to get angry!"

"Think about it, Bella," Edward said coming closer. "If you get upset with her now, she's less likely to concede to the whole idea of you getting married. You have to stay calm, and that's why Jasper's here. Even I can't keep you from saying something you'll regret, and I heard Alice's vision that this might not end well."

I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair, causing Jasper to flinch. He still didn't understand how Edward could come so close to me without gouging his teeth into my neck. "I understand _why_ he's here, but I still don't feel comfortable," I whispered. "This is sort of private."

Edward frowned, torn between the fact that he knew I was right, and knowing I needed to stay calm.

"Can I say something?" Jasper suddenly asked. I looked up, surprised.

"Sorry Mom, just another minute," I whispered into the phone before turning my full attention to Jasper.

"Jasper?" I prompted.

"I understand why you want privacy, Bella, but you're family. You shouldn't be embarrassed to argue with your mother in front of me. Families don't hide things from each other, especially not this family." He finished speaking and looked at me warily for my response.

I was sure the response he got from me wasn't the one he expected. I had never felt this way toward Jasper until just now. I knew I'd always loved him the same way I loved Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and yes, even Rosalie. But until he said those words, I'd always felt like I had to keep my distance not just because of him wanting to drink my blood, but because he just wasn't the type to show his emotions. Yes, what he just said to me wasn't meant to be emotional, just the truth. However, it struck me in a way that I never imagined it would. Jasper had never said anything more to me than he really needed to.

I got up from my stool and handed the phone to Edward. I walked up to Jasper, standing a foot away from him as I begged my pulse to slow down and the blush to disappear from my cheeks. I could see Jasper trying his hardest not to flinch as he put a smile on his face.

"Jasper," I said quietly, "can I hug you?" My eyes flashed to Edward who looked nervous but happy at the same time.

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded. I walked carefully toward him and wrapped my arms around his cold torso. He felt very similar to Edward, but I could tell the difference. "Thank you, Jasper, those words mean so much to me, you have no idea."

Jasper pulled away and I felt Edward's hand on my arm. I understood that I couldn't be too near Jasper for too long, but he still looked guilty for having to pull away. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said, "when you're truly my sister let's try that again, okay?" he asked with a smile.

"I understand, Jasper, don't worry." I stretched out my hand for the phone and Edward handed it back. "You can stay by the way, Jasper," I added.

He nodded and I put the phone back to my ear. "Mom?"

"Still here, Bella, what was happening?" she asked, impatience obvious in her voice.

"Sorry, Mom, Edward's brother came in the room and I had to talk to him. Anyway," I continued, really feeling at ease now, not only for Jasper's emotional manipulations, but for his brotherly gesture.

"That's fine, Bella, but our conversation is far from over. I know I can't stop you from marrying this boy, but Bella, you know how I feel about marriage."

"Mom, you've been married twice, you can't hate it that much."

"Trust me, Bella. Both times I thought it was the right thing to do," she said a bit angrily.

Both times? I ignored the question rising in my mind and said, "Mom, I'm not you, and Edward's not Charlie. Our relationship is completely different."

She snorted. "I can't imagine Charlie's too happy about this decision, have you even told him?"

"I did tell him, yes. I actually think he's happy for us, I wish you could be. Charlie knows Edward is the only person who truly makes me happy. Besides, he actually told me he saw it coming and all he wanted was a warning." I could see Alice's vision becoming a definite reality. "What makes you, happy, Mom?"

I expected her to say Phil, but she didn't—she didn't answer my question at all. Instead she said, "I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't know what you want me to say when you know how I feel about it. I never wanted you to make the same mistakes I did. That's the very last thing a parent wants for their child, Bells."

I answered quickly, as soon as she was done speaking. "I was hoping you'd say that you're glad I'm happy, because I am. The last thing Edward is to me is a mistake. He's the exact opposite, Mom. He's the one thing that's right in my life." I didn't speak angrily, only passionately. Jasper didn't devoid me of all feeling, just the negative. "I was also hoping you'd say that you'll come to our engagement party that Alice is throwing for us next week."

"Who's Alice?" she asked almost bitterly.

"My…Edward's" I corrected my almost-blunder, "sister."

"I don't have enough money to go gallivanting about the country, Bella."

I didn't think my mother would be completely happy about the idea, but I never thought she'd be this opposed. Something was wrong, but I couldn't even come close to putting my finger on it. "Gallivanting? Being here for me on my wedding day is gallivanting?"

I moved the phone away from my mouth while Renée rambled about something and said, "Please let me get angry, she's being so unbearable."

Jasper shook his head and Edward said, "You'll thank us later, Bella. Don't let the last memories of your mom be negative ones, love."

I frowned. Why was Edward always right…about everything? Damn that shiny Volvo owner.

"Just think about it, Mom," I said back into the phone. "I'm doing it whether you're here to support me or not." Even I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I won't be at your wedding," Renée said and hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7: A Beautiful Melody

**Chapter Seven**

**A Beautiful Melody**

"Mom?" I said quietly into the phone. "Mom? Renée!" I called more loudly now.

I felt the tears coming to my eyes as Edward gently took the phone out of my hand and placed it on the counter as he wrapped me in his strong marble arms. My silent tears leaked onto his shirt and I felt him pick me up, and as soon as the real sadness hit me, I knew Jasper had left us alone.

In no time at all, we were on Edward's bed, and he was holding me close as I cried. I cried because my mother wouldn't be at my wedding, and I cried because I felt like she was disappointed in me. I cried because I might never see my mother again, but mostly I cried because I'd realized that even my own mother missing my wedding wouldn't stop me from marrying Edward. It was like letting go of something I thought I'd never have to lose. My mother's acceptance. But I was gaining what felt like so much more, and I felt guilty for feeling that way. The love Renée had always given me was being replaced times six by the Cullens.

Edward was seated with his back against the wrought iron headboard of the bed and I was seated to the side facing him with my legs draped over his, my arms tight around his neck.

I pulled away and Edward's cool fingers wiped the tears away from my cheeks. "Are you alright, love?" he asked.

I nodded. "Nothing will stop me from marrying you, Edward. If Renée doesn't want to be there, that's her decision to regret. I can't just flat out tell her that I'll never see her again so she'd best be there. It's her problem."

Edward cupped my cheek in his hand, and I leaned into his touch. "You're sure you wouldn't rather wait until Renée comes to terms with the idea? We can at least push the party back."

I shook my head vehemently. "No, Edward. I'm not putting my life on hold because Renée's stubborn and selfish. For the first seventeen years of my life I took care of her. I raised her. It's time for her to be selfless."

"That's my girl," he said as he kissed my forehead slowly, lingering.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You mean why do I say that?"

"Yeah."

"I've watched you put your life and your feelings in second place, Bella, and I hate seeing that. You're so important to me, and I hate when you don't put your needs first. You've done whatever Charlie wanted, I mean, the man can make his own food, Bella. You've been so worried about Jacob, when he's the one that can't get it through his thick head that you're taken."

"But you said…"

"I know I said I owe him for being there for you and keeping you alive while I was gone, and that's still true, Bella, but that's not what I mean."

"I know what you mean," I said, reaching up to stroke his jaw with the back of my hand. He was absolutely right. Jake was still my best friend, and of course I care about his feelings, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't do what I want, what I need, because of it.

"Bella," he whispered a moan.

I wanted to face him, and to be as close to him as possible. I pushed away all thoughts of my mother not being at my wedding, and focused on what was here in front of me, my Edward. I sat up and adjusted my legs so they were on either side of his body as I sat on his lap.

I felt his cold touch through my halter top when he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He reached one hand from my waist to my face, and that hand moved slowly to the back of my head, lacing his fingers through my hair.

"Edward, can we try?" I whispered. I hoped he understood that I meant I wanted to try kissing, and I didn't expect him to "try" what he promised after we were married. He did.

He nodded and in a voice that sounded like music he said, "I want to kiss you the right way, Bella, the way you deserve to be kissed. Just remember to be careful, okay, love?"

I blushed as a question came to mind. It's not that I was embarrassed to ask the question, it would just sound stupid. I asked anyway. "I get to use my tongue too, right?"

He laughed and I frowned. Why would he laugh at me when I was completely serious? Observing the look on my face he pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry, Bella, it was just the way you said it. But yes, that's what I mean. Just be careful."

I nodded into his chest, and then looked back up at him. When I took in his eyes, I saw something there that I'd seen only a few times before. It was lust. It was the lust that he called Bella lust as opposed to his commonly felt blood lust.

I smiled mischievously and moved my head closer at the same time that he leaned forward. His hand still in my hair, he brought my lips to his while my hands found his neck where I rubbed small circles with my thumbs. We started the way we usually did, our lips moving together, and he let me breathe, kissing across my cheek, and down my neck. A shiver ran down my spine just like always when he reached my neck. It was like my body knew that his lips would be there for a different reason the day after our wedding.

I gathered my breath and he kissed back up to my mouth. He stopped kissing me, but let our lips graze when he spoke. "Are you ready, Bella?"

I wished he hadn't talked, but at the same time, my name coming from his lips pushed me even further. "Kiss me, Edward," I whispered into his lips.

I felt, rather than saw, him smile as he pushed his lips down onto mine. I opened my mouth slightly and I felt his tongue explore my lips and he moaned. My moan joined his when I realized he wouldn't pull away this time like all the other times we had almost gone too far. His tongue was cold, just like the rest of him. It was like someone was running an ice cube along my lips, but it felt so good.

His lips continued to move, but he urged my mouth open further. His glorious tongue felt along the front of my top teeth, then the bottom teeth, before he pushed it further, and for the first time, our tongues met.

I gasped in excitement and pulled his neck closer to mine. I opened my eyes because I didn't want to miss a single second of this, and found his golden orbs looking into my brown ones. My tongue stayed inside my own mouth as he made them dance the most perfect rhythm to the beautiful melody that was the love we had. Edward tasted so good, like sweet mint and I could tell I was forming an addiction. My drug, my Edward.

He pulled his tongue back and my eyes questioned him as I pulled away, too. "Don't stop, Bella," he whispered. "Please." I knew that he meant it was my turn to do the exploring.

I leaned forward and put my lips to his and he immediately parted his own lips under my touch. He growled low in his stomach, begging me to continue. It was something I'd never heard from him before, but I knew what he wanted, I just knew.

I darted my tongue out slowly and ran it along the corner of his mouth, over his upper lip and felt my nervousness grow at the thought of trying to avoid his razor-sharp, venom-coated teeth. I didn't let my fear stop me, though, and I moved my tongue into his mouth slowly, preparing him. His tongue met mine halfway and I breathed a sigh of relief as he took over the dance again.

I pulled back slightly to breathe, and still breathing heavily, I bit his lower lip possessively and let it go as he pulled away to kiss down my neck again. I needed to feel his lips under mine again. Now that I'd gotten a taste, I couldn't stay away. I crashed my lips down more violently this time, and sensing my urgency, he pushed his tongue into my mouth to avoid cutting my tongue in haste.

I moaned deeply, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I was feeling things I'd never felt before, even around Edward. Our other kisses were so innocent, but this was completely new. I could feel his want against my leg and I realized this must be torturing him, feeling me so close to…him.

I pulled away one last time and sat next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed quiet, but every now and then he'd kiss my head, and when I leaned up to look at him a few times, he placed small kisses on my lips or the tip of my nose.

"I love you, Edward, thank you for that," I said, realizing after the words were out how silly they must have sounded.

He didn't laugh, though. "No thank you, Bella my love. I know I'm over a hundred years old, Bella, but that was new to me, too, remember?"

I smiled as I thought about the concept of a hundred years and never having been kissed like that. It must have been pure torture. "I think you were waiting for me," I reasoned.

"I know I was," he responded, then he was quiet again. When I looked up at him, he appeared to be concentrating on something, and then he smiled.

"What?"

"Esme is wondering if you'll go to Seattle with her today," he explained. "What's that about?"

"I promised her I'd help her look for a dress for the party because she didn't go with us yesterday."

"You're going shopping again?" he questioned in an amused voice.

I just smiled. "It's for Esme," I said. "If she wants me to go, I'll go. Are Alice and Rosalie going?" I asked.

He concentrated again. After about a minute he said, "Alice is, Rosalie isn't." He had his brow furrowed when he said that Rosalie wasn't and I was curious, but I figured maybe he'd just seen some plans she had with Emmett that I probably didn't need to know about.

"Well, I guess we should go downstairs," I said with a mock sigh.

Edward laughed and brought his hand to my cheek as he lowered his face to meet mine to kiss me one more time.

* * *

_Just a quick, short chapter to thank you all for the amazing reviews. You 're all so wonderful! Thank you, and keep it up._

_Next chapter…Seattle with Esme. Not as boring as it may sound, I promise._


	8. Chapter 8: The Mall

_A/N: I've posted links to Esme's dresses on my Author's page!!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The Mall**

For the strangest reason known to man, or vampire, I was excited for my trip to Seattle. I ran down the stairs as fast as my human legs could carry me, but, being Bella, I nearly fell.

"Thanks," I whispered with a grin as Edward's capable arms caught me before I did a face plant.

"Only for you, love," he laughed and kissed my lips before placing me on my feet.

I stood back up straight and faced Esme and Alice who were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, smiling.

"I know you're not smiling because you're happy to see me," I joked. "So quit laughing at me."

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed. Let's just hope your clumsiness is a trait that gets taken away instead of being enhanced when you become a vampire." She laughed her little pixie laugh and I scowled even as she tried to hug me.

I felt Edward's arms around me again and he said, "Shut up, Alice, I like her clumsiness. What would I do without my fulltime job of saving her?"

I smiled and turned around in his arms. "You could…have another full time job involving me." I winked, and my forwardness shocked even myself, especially in front of Esme.

Esme…I turned to face her, my face beet red, I was sure. "Sorry, Esme," I laughed.

She smiled and came forward to kiss my cheek as Edward kept a grip on my hand. "Don't apologize, dear." She put her hand on my face. "I can't wait until you're around full time, Bella."

"Me neither, Esme." I smiled but I felt Edward stiffen behind me as his hand tightened around mine. I knew he was still touchy about my eternal damnation as it was sometimes called.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "I'll still be your Bella," I reminded him. I was so busy convincing him that I'd be the same, I forgot to convince myself. I supposed I would just have to hope he would still love me the same when I was a vampire. Yes, I would be more beautiful, so that would be a plus for everyone involved. But I knew I wouldn't smell the same; I would not longer be his "tua cantante," and what if he really did miss my klutziness?

"You're frustrating me again," he said as his hand rubbed my back.

I looked up at his face where his eyes were studying me, desperately trying to read me.

I stretched up on my tip toes to kiss him then whispered in his ear, "We'll talk later, I promise. I had something else I wanted to ask you anyway."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "You girls have fun in Seattle."

"Oh, we will," Alice said as she grabbed my hand and I waved to Edward as I laughed and flew out the door behind Alice.

Once in the car, where Alice let me sit in front with Esme, I decided I had a couple of questions. The first one was a little simpler than the other.

"What is it with you having questions when we're in the car, Bella?" Alice joked.

Esme rolled her eyes and said, "Let Bella ask when she's ready! Maybe she didn't want to ask yet."

Alice laughed and said, "What? She was just about to ask!"

I said quietly, "Well first I was just wondering why Rosalie didn't want to come."

I waited for an answer and neither of them said anything. "She still hates me, doesn't she?" I frowned. I thought Rosalie and I had an understanding.

Esme hesitated then said, "I know that's not it, Bella, I know she doesn't hate you. But I really don't know where she is."

I nodded and turned around to look at Alice. "Alice? Where is she?"

Alice's expression stayed blank, clearly trying not to give away what she knew. "You'll know eventually, Bella. I don't think it's the right time to tell you where Rosalie is."

"Does Edward know where she is? He made a face when I asked if she was coming."

Alice nodded and said, "Edward knows, but he and I are the only ones because…well, you know why and how."

Esme smiled. "Would it make you feel better, Bella, if I didn't know either? I won't ask anyone to tell me."

"It would, actually, Esme. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Bella," she responded, and I knew she meant it. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we see a movie after we find a dress? Then we'll take Bella to dinner."  
I beamed. "That sounds great, Esme. What movie?"

"Well, lots of movies came out this month. _Sisterhood_ _of the Traveling Pants_?" she asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nah, those girls think their lives are soooo interesting, but they're actually really boring…comparatively."

I rolled my eyes. "What isn't boring to the fabulous life of Alice Cullen?" I joked. "What else, Esme?"

"Ah, I think _The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl _came out." I knew she didn't really want to see that one, but I played along.

"The boy in that reminds me of a young Jake," I stated for no apparent reason. It was true, though saying it reminded me that Jake was hurting right now…because of me. Billy had told Charlie that he ran off as soon as he was healed (which didn't take long) and hasn't been back. He ran far enough so Sam and the rest of the pack couldn't hear him.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek, because she just knew. Alice always knew. "_The March of the Penguins_?" she joked.

"Penguins, lovely," I laughed. Alice also always knew how to make me feel better; I needed to think of Edward.

Esme smiled and said, "I know, their lives aren't boring and it's not a kiddy movie. How about _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_?"

I nodded and said, "Sounds perfect!"

Just as we agreed on the movie, Esme was pulling into a parking place at the Westfield Southcenter Mall.

We went to a few stores with no luck, though all of us did get some body spray at Victoria's Secret. Who can resist? Alice tried to buy me lingerie but I told her that probably wasn't best idea…yet. And Esme pointed out that, "It wouldn't be very fair to Edward to tempt him like that." So, Alice pouted her perfect little face, but put down the babydoll.

I hugged her and said, "For my quote, unquote 'bachelorette party' okay, Alice?" And suddenly, she was happy again.

"Nordstrom next?" she asked as Esme nodded.

We headed to the evening gown section of the high-end department store and perused through the different styles.

The first one Esme picked out was a floor-length satin gown in a forest green. It had a square neckline with cap sleeves, and flowed into a fishtail hem with an open V-cutout in the back. "Esme, that's so beautiful!" I cried. I thought it was more than fitting for her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Bella, but I'd like to try on at least two."

I nodded and continued browsing until I saw it. When I did, my jaw dropped and I knew it was the dress for Esme. It was a soft yellow, one-shoulder gown, with a patch of beads and sequins on the left shoulder and the right hip and fell to the floor. Alice came up behind me and said, "Bella, you know the mother of the groom isn't supposed to look more beautiful than the bride, right?"

I laughed. "It's inevitable that you three Cullen women will look better than me, even on my wedding day, so hush. This dress is perfect."

I walked over to Esme and she gasped when she saw it. "Oh, Bella! It's lovely. I think I'll just try these two on.

Alice and I followed her into the fitting room and sat on chairs outside the door by the full mirror.

Esme came out of the fitting room wearing the first green one. I really did think it was quite as lovely as the one I picked out, and told her so. "Esme, it looks fantastic!"

"Try on the other one, Esme," Alice encouraged.

"No, I really like the green one," I insisted.

"I'll try on the other one, but I'll keep Bella's opinion in mind." She smiled and went back in the fitting room.

Less than thirty seconds later she came back out in the yellow gown. I smiled and said, "It's lovely."

Alice, however, crossed her arms and studied Esme.

Esme raised an eyebrow at her. "Alice?"

Alice came out of her daze and looked at Esme. "Oh, sorry. It's gorgeous, Esme, it's just…not very engagement party-ish." She looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Bella."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Don't apologize, I agree. You're the ones who wanted the girl with no fashion expertise to come along."

Esme laughed. "You know what, Bella? I really do love the yellow one. I'll buy both and I'll wear the yellow one eventually. But I'll wear the green to your party."

Esme, always the compromiser. I smiled up at her and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

She smiled and said, "Well, let me change into my own clothes and then we'll get you something to eat, okay, Bella?"

I nodded as I held a hand to my growling stomach and felt my cheeks burn. Alice laughed and said, "The human's hungry right on cue."

I slapped her playfully and said, "Yes, I am."

Esme paid for her dresses, and I blushed at the total, though she thought nothing of it, and then we made our way to the food court.

Alice, of course, knew what I wanted and headed straight for Chinese and I laughed and followed her. She even ordered for me; sweet and sour chicken and an egg roll.

We sat down and after a while I was sick of the silence while they watched me eat. "Doesn't anyone have anything interesting to say?" I asked.

"You have more questions," Alice informed me like I didn't already know.

I bit my lip and nodded. They looked at me patiently, waiting for me to begin, so I did. I leaned in closer in case of any eaves droppers—even though the food court was rather crowded and noisy—and said, "Well, I was curious about something. I know there's no way to know for sure until it happens, but, do you think I'll have any abilities like Alice and Edward, or Jasper?" I blushed, feeling sure they thought I was a complete idiot.

Alice looked like she was concentrating again; her eyes were closed and her nose was scrunched. Esme and I just stared at her, waiting to have my question answered.

After about two minutes of silence, Esme spoke to her. "Alice, how can you possibly be looking for what powers Bella will have? There's no way to predict that."

She shook her head and continued to concentrate, so Esme spoke to me instead. "Bella, I really don't know, sweetheart."

I nodded as I chewed a piece of chicken. "I know, I was mostly curious if anyone had any theories. I mean, face it, I'm already a freak. I'll have _some_ sort of ability, don't you think?"

Esme laughed and said, "You're not a freak, Bella, but I must say, Carlisle and I have talked over some possibilities. So, naturally, Edward has heard what we suspect."

I bit my lip again and nodded slowly.

Esme continued. "Well, what's the most important thing you've noticed when you're around vampires with special abilities?" she asked patiently.

I furrowed my brow then looked at her and said, "I'm immune to the powers that invade the mind."

She nodded and smiled. "We're not sure what it is, but we're almost positive it'll have something to do with that."

I smirked and kept eating then said, "I just hope it's something good."

Esme laughed at my nonchalant tone of voice as Alice snapped out of her vision.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously.

She turned her head slowly toward me, as slow as a vampire is capable of moving, and stared intently at me.

"Alice…" Esme prompted.

Alice turned to Esme with the same speed she did me and said, "I don't get it. It's not that it's something truly horrible, we're not in danger, I just don't know why I'd see it."

"What do you see, Alice?" I asked, putting down my fork.

"It's…a little girl. About two years old, and she's by herself."

I raised an eyebrow and propped my arms on the table, pushing my tray away. "Where is she?"

Alice shrugged. "I really can't tell. It's a public place, but she looks happy. She has a smile on her face and it looks like she was laughing."

"So…she's by herself in a public place, but she's not in danger? Are there other people around?"

"Lots of them," she answered, nodding. She got a look of true confusion on her face.

I furrowed my brow. I had no clue what Alice's vision meant, but if truth be told, I really didn't want to worry about some little girl that meant nothing to me. "Well, why don't we leave it alone for now, Alice, and if something else comes up, we'll dig deeper."

Alice looked nervous at first, then laughed. "Now Bella's the one with a plan?"

I shrugged. "Let's go see this movie, huh?"

Esme smiled and said, "Great idea, Bella." She stood up and threw away my plate before joining me and Alice swiftly.

We made our way to where the theater was located inside the mall. Alice still seemed slightly distracted, and though she kept my hand in hers and she danced through the mall the way she normally did, I could see it in her face. "Alice, you said you'd never even seen the girl before, I'm sure it's fine," I tried to assure her.

"That's what worries me, Bella. Why would I _see _her if she has nothing to do with me, or you? She must be important." Alice finished her sentence as we reached the movie theater and Esme ordered three tickets for _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_.

Esme handed us our tickets, and they bought me a huge diet soda, then we went to find our theater.

Esme studied the poster outside the theater when we arrived and had to wait in line to get in and laughed. "I wonder what Carlisle would do if I hid a gun under my dress like that."

"Esme!" I gasped, unable to believe that those words had just come from my sweet, innocent Esme Cullen.

I felt Alice shift beside me and heard her say, "Ohh!" as if some sort of comprehension dawned on her. I turned so I was facing her instead of next to her.

"Alice?" I asked as she continued to look over my shoulder, brows furrowed.

"Bella…" I heard from behind me.

I turned around slowly at the sound of my name and saw Alice's vision, with a couple minor changes.

* * *

_A/N: Any ideas?! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I've started Twilight role playing on Facebook, and it's incredibly distracting…you wouldn't believe it! I swear, if I fail my finals, I blame Twilight._


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**Author's Note:** I feel so incredibly horrible. I didn't realize that it's been nearly two months since I last updated. I apologize profusely, and I really hope none of you have completely lost interest in this story. If you have, I completely understand. Even I had to re-read the entire story in order to write this chapter. Let me give you a quick re-cap:

Bella and Edward have told Charlie they're engaged, and he gave them their blessing, but Renee was less than accepting, and Bella noticed something strange in the tone of hers and Phil's voices.

They're also in the process of figuring out how Edward can fulfill his end of the deal without causing his venom to change her that way.

Alice is throwing them an engagement party, and when we left off, they were at the movies after shopping for Esme's dress, when Bella heard a familiar voice.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Confrontation**

"Bella…" The voice was so familiar. I turned slowly in the direction of Alice's intent gaze, Esme doing the same.

"Jake," I breathed. My eyes shifted to the people surrounding him, and I saw her: Claire. I smiled to myself. _The two year-old walking alone_ _was Claire, the wolves unseen by Alice in her vision._

"Hey, Quil…Embry." I smiled timidly. Did they hate me? Did they despise the ground I walked on for hurting their friend?

Alice stood next to me with her arms crossed, and I felt Esme lay a hand on my shoulder.

I looked slowly back at Jacob and he had his arms crossed over his chest, and he wasn't glaring at me, but Alice and Esme. "Do you mind not acting like I'm going to hurt her?"

"We don't think that, Jacob, we're just supporting her, that's all," Esme explained in her usual calm manner.

"Jacob," I tried in a whisper. I felt Alice's eyes look at me cautiously, probably making sure this was really what I wanted to do. But it was what I needed to do. I needed to speak with Jake once and for all. It had been too long and I was afraid that if I didn't reconcile things right now, we'd never even have a chance at being friends again.

I took a cautious step forward, and as soon as I had taken the full step and my toes touched the floor, Claire began to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I heard Esme whisper, obviously assuming that the baby had some sort of sense that she and Alice were cold ones.

"It's fine, Mrs. Cullen," Quil explained, I'm sure she's just hungry.

My eyes were still locked on Jacob, and his were on mine. "Where have you been?" I asked quietly. I hardly noticed Quil pick up Claire.

"Away, Bella," he answered, his voice sounding hurt.

I moved forward, my hand extended in the hope that he'd reach out and take it. I inched my feet closer and closer until there was only about a foot and a half separating us. My hand was still hanging there, just out in mid-air. He was no longer staring at my eyes, but down at my hand and suddenly a scowl replaced the wary grin on his face and there was no longer any sign on his face that we'd be having any friendly conversations today.

I looked down at my hand and I realized what had turned his expression from sad to just plain angry…my ring. Edward's ring. The ring that Edward had given to me as a symbol of the promise I made him: the promise of forever.

Immediately, I withdrew my hand and shoved it in my pocket. "I-I'm sorry, Jacob." I didn't mean that I was sorry just for rubbing his pain back in his face, but for causing it in the first place. Still, no matter how guilty I felt, I hadn't changed my mind.

For a moment he didn't say anything, he just studied my face while I found something interesting to stare at near my feet.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he asked, his blank expression unchanging.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice tense as her face went blank and into deep concentration, and Esme's hand tensed on my shoulder when she realized her daughter was searching for a vision. I put my hand on her arm and she looked over at me slowly, her face muscles relaxing into a smile. "Edward's still there."

It took me a moment to realize what she had been searching for, but when I did, I smiled slightly and nodded. "I know, Alice."

I turned back to Jacob, my face pleading but confident. "Jacob, Alice still sees Edward in my future, and she always will. If I didn't know she meant well, I'd be hurt by the fact that she even had to check."

I watched Jacob's face carefully as I spoke, trying my hardest not to hurt his feelings any further than I already had.

"Bella…" he began. "I'm not expecting you to change your mind. I know you're too stubborn for that. What bothers me is wondering if you've even seriously considered anything I offered you. I'm offering you thinks he can't give you." He looked at me meaningfully, and I felt self-conscious with Esme and Alice there. It wasn't only because they were Edward's family, but because they were vampires who couldn't have some of the things they always dreamed of, especially Esme.

"Bella would you like us to leave you alone?" Esme asked, while Alice appeared offended by Jacob's comment. She had her arms crossed, one of her feet tapping quickly in front of her as she narrowed her eyes at the werewolf in front of her.

I glanced at her, and then turned back to Esme. "No, please stay, Esme," I said as I touched her arm.

"Jacob, of course those thoughts crossed my mind. I'm fully aware that there are some things I won't have. But there's one thing, one person worth giving that up for. Can you understand?"

"Does it matter if I understand?" he asked bitterly.

"Of course it matters, Jacob," I replied, looking at him like he was insane. "What you think matters to me. It won't change my mind, but it matters."

I studied his face for a moment while he didn't answer, and found something interesting about his shoes. Finally I just had to speak. "Do you love me, Jacob?" I asked. I knew this was a little harsh, but there was a chance that it could be the only thing to work.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine suddenly, in complete shock. He gritted his teeth, and his eyes flashed to Alice's menacing glare before he looked back at me. "Of course I do, Bella, you know that."

Without breaking my stare, and without the slightest tremor in my voice, I said, "Then let me go. That's what separates you from Edward, Jacob. He just wants me to be happy, he would let me go if I wanted it."

"How can you honestly believe he would just let you be?" he snapped.

"Because I've asked," I responded immediately. "You don't need the details, but we've discussed it."

Jacob looked back down at his feet. "Maybe it's that easy for him because he doesn't love you as much as you think," he muttered. "You just wish he did."

Before I knew what was happening, Jacob was on the ground, and my hand was killing me. My mind flashed back through the events of the last thirty seconds, and I realized that I once again punched a werewolf in the face. I also saw Edward standing over him, his eyes wide, staring at me. But they weren't staring at me in shock at what I had done. He looked guilty, afraid that I was about to be incredibly angry at him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he said just loud enough for my human ears. "Oh, Bella, I shouldn't have, I'm so sorry."

I glanced around quickly and to my relief, noticed that everyone else was in their respective theaters, and there were no outside witnesses to the vampire punching the lights out of the werewolf.

I looked into Edward's eyes and said one word. "Ow." I was gripping my hand in pain once again.

"Bella, Bella," I heard Alice's voice say, and I looked over at her to see her shaking her head. "You didn't even see Angelina Jolie kicking ass yet and already so violent. Though, not very successfully; Edward had to finish the job.

My brain finally processed what had happened. Edward must have been behind me. For how long, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I tried punching Jacob once again, but when he didn't even budge, Edward's fist came into action.

Suddenly, he was by my side, holding my injured hand. I vaguely noticed Embry trying to get Jake to sit up. "I'm so sorry, love. I just heard what he said and I didn't even realize what I was doing before he was on the ground. I've never been so…out of control. Do you hate me?"

I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked up into his ochre orbs. "My hand really hurts," I whimpered. "I think I punched him harder than last time."

He chuckled and touched my face gently. "And it still didn't work. Let's get you to Carlisle."

I nodded and looked past him to Jacob on the floor. "It shouldn't have had to be like this, Jake. I'm sorry it was, but please try to understand. It really hurt my feelings. It's like you were saying it was impossible for someone like him to love me so much, and it just pointed out insecurities that he and I both know I have. Please just move on, please." I knelt down by him where he was sitting against the wall now. "Somewhere out there there's someone waiting to be imprinted upon. Go find her." I smiled encouragingly, and when I simply received a blank stare in return, I sighed and stood back up.

"Let's go, Edward," I said as he nodded, leading me out the door.

--

We made it back to the Cullens' in record time due to Edward's panic at the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, honestly," he said on the way as he took his eyes off the road while the car never veered from the center of the lane. "If you're that unhappy every time you talk to him, maybe there's something you haven't thought through completely."

I gave him my best death glare. "Edward," I snapped. "Stop that. Talk about prone to idiocy! I'm crying because my freaking hand hurts. I know it's wimpy and pathetic, but it's true, it's killing me. I love you more than Juliet loved Romeo, more than Elizabeth loved Mr. Darcy, more than Catherine loved Heathcliff, more than…more than Rachel loves Ross. When will you get that through your head?"

He had the audacity to raise an eyebrow at me. "Ross and Rachel?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to prove a point, Edward Cullen," I huffed. "I will never want anyone else."

He was silent for a moment, and I correctly assumed that he was just accepting my words. "Well then, are you mad at me for hurting him?"

I held up my hand as half my answer, causing me to wince in pain. "Edward I obviously wanted someone to do it successfully. But what were you even doing there?" I asked as he pulled up in front of the house.

He walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for me, helping me out by my good hand. "Alice called to ask if I wanted to see the movie with you guys. I shouldn't have come and invaded you girls' day, but you just had one yesterday and I missed you."

I couldn't help but smile, and leaned up to kiss him, appreciating the fact that he wasn't quite so careful after our experiments this morning.

He led me into the house where Emmett was walking up the stairs. He turned when we came in the door and laughed when he saw me clutching my hand. As Edward led me past him on the way to Carlisle's office, he joked, "What happened, Bella? Punch another werewolf in the face?"

I stopped walking and looked at him, my face perfectly straight. "As a matter of fact, Emmett, I did. And so did Edward." Without another word, we continued up the stairs, and I felt the vibrations of Edward's chuckle without actually hearing it. I could practically feel Emmett's stunned face staring at our backs before he raced up the stairs to meet us.

"Edward punched dogbreath?!" he asked excitedly. "And I missed it?! And you _let_ him?!"

"He deserved it, Emmett, and if he says anything similar—and don't bother asking what he said because I won't tell you—you can do the punching next time."

"Deal, Bella," he said, heading into his and Rosalie's room with a phone in hand.

"Hey Edward," I started, remembering something after seeing Emmett. "Why won't anyone tell me where Rosalie is?"

He kept his face emotionless, or so he thought. I, however, caught somewhat of a grin flash across his face.

"Edward!" I said as he knocked on Carlisle's door. "Just tell me! I hate surprises! Remember what happened last time? You made me cry because you took me to prom!"

Edward just rolled his eyes and at the same time that Carlisle called for us to enter the office he said, "This is a very different kind of surprise, Isabella."

I scowled up at him as he opened the door, but then turned my attention to Carlisle who was looking at my hand with interest.

"What happened now, Bella? Did you…get your hand caught in a zipper? Cashier smash it in a drawer?"

"Nothing like that, Jacob just pissed me off again," I explained calmly. I decided not to mention, at least for the time being, that Edward finished the job. I had the feeling Carlisle would frown upon that. I was surprised Esme hadn't scolded him, and wondered at the same time if she and Alice were back yet.

Carlisle just laughed lightly and said, "Well, hop up on the table, you know the drill."

He proceeded to put my hand in a splint for the time being, explaining that I had a hairline fracture in the bone connecting my middle finger to my wrist. "We'll take you in for a cast tomorrow, but it'll heal nicely."

"Lovely," I muttered just as I heard Rosalie's voice at the door.

"I'm back, Carlisle, she's here," she said.

"Ah," Carlisle said as he went to open the door.

I looked at Edward's face, which was broken into a smile. "I can't believe she did it," he said to himself.

I turned my attention to Rosalie and Carlisle's conversation.

"She's downstairs?"

"Yes, Carlisle. She wasn't extremely willing, but I made her see some sort of truth."

"Who?" I blurted out, although I knew they weren't talking to me.

Rosalie just laughed and held out her hand to me. "Come find out."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it people! I won't promise a quick update, but I'll do my best! PLEASE REVIEW!! I THRIVE ON THEM AND I MISS THEM SO MUCH!! Oh and I just want to give a little shout out to an RPer I met, who, by complete coincidence, loves this story. So Katlisle, my pea, this is your official shoutout. Renegan, yours is in the next chapter, so no hurt feelings ;)


	10. Chapter 10: What

**Chapter Ten**

**What's in a Name?**

I stared at Rosalie in shock for a moment. I was still trying desperately to get used to the fact that she was treating me like half a friend, let alone reaching out to take my hand.

"Come on, Bella," she said again. "I refuse to ruin this by telling you who's downstairs, now let's go."

I looked to Edward for confirmation, and just nodded and smiled before kissing my forehead. With his approval of the situation, I felt I had no other choice. I hopped down from the examining table in Carlisle's office—which I was pretty sure he only bought just so he could take care of my many mishaps—and extended my good hand toward Rosalie.

Her hand felt much the same as all the other Cullens, and something about it felt right. For the first time, Rosalie actually felt like a sister to me, and I wasn't sure what had caused the sudden change. Sure, we had our talk in the car that one day, but this was surely something else. There was some new aspect to our relationship that I had yet to see.

As she led me down the single flight of stairs, she looked back and smiled. "Don't be so nervous, Bella," she comforted. "Are you afraid I'm going to bite you or something?" She laughed then, as if that was a joke.

I didn't take it as one. "I sort of wish you would," I muttered, watching my feet carefully as I descended the stairs so that I wouldn't trip.

She just laughed lightly at my reply, shaking her head. "You _are_ a handful, Bella Swan."

_Bella Cullen_, I thought to myself with a smile.

We finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and Rosalie led me toward the kitchen. She held her hand in front of her, allowing me to pass and go in ahead of her. I narrowed my eyes at her in a wary gesture, then proceeded through the kitchen door.

There, sitting at the kitchen table was surely the most awkward feature ever to appear in the Cullen house besides myself: my mother.

"M-mom?" I stuttered breathlessly. I turned around quickly and noticed that Rosalie had disappeared. Sighing, I faced Renée once more. She was looking at me, her expression rather mute, her back straight up and her hands clasped in front of her on the table.

She not only looked uncomfortable in the Cullens' impressive house, much like I was the first time, but her obvious bitterness was added to her aura. "Bella, sit down and talk to me," she ordered.

"Yeah, it's really nice to see you too," I blurted without even thinking. I hadn't seen my mother since Edward's and my trip to Jacksonville, and the first thing that came out of her mouth was a demand.

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Bella, it is good to see you, but first things first."

I rolled my eyes and sat across from her, mimicking her stiff posture. "There's nothing to talk about, Mom," I said with confidence.

"Oh but there is, Bella. I'm not here to argue about it, though I still don't agree. I think you're too young," she stated.

"If you're not here to argue, then why are you?"

"Rosalie just showed up at my door, and I had no idea who she was. Yet somehow, after just an hour, she convinced me to hop on a plane to Forks for the sake of my daughter." She relaxed her posture, and I could tell that an argument truly wasn't what she wanted from her visit.

I could have sworn I felt my heart stop. "Rosalie?" I asked as I could feel my eyes wide as a teaspoon.

Renée nodded, a confused expression crossing her face. "Yes, the gorgeous blonde one. Why?"

"I-I just…I thought maybe Alice, even Emmett or Jasper. But Rosalie? Rosalie did that for me?" I wasn't really directing the question at Renée, just wondering out loud.

However, she answered anyway. "I guess so…why? Do you not get along with her or something?"

I was still stunned and staring off into space as I answered her. "I…guess you could say that. I just always thought she, er…didn't understand me, I suppose."

"Well, she seemed genuinely concerned that I might not be there for your wedding, Bella. It was like she wanted nothing more than for me to be here."

"Wow," I breathed, looking down at the table. I'd get back to Rosalie's motives later, because I was quite certain that it wasn't a purely selfless act. Right now I wanted to concentrate on how she got Renée here to Forks, the one place in this world she hated more than any other.

I could feel Renée watching me, so I looked back up at her and decided to get straight to the point. "So what did she bribe you with?"

"Bribe?" She looked a little hurt by the fact that I thought she had to be bribed, but I also saw a glimmer of understanding in her face: understanding that her actions caused me to think that way.

I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings and upset her even more. "What I mean is…what did she say to get you here?" I stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

She seemed to ponder her answer for a good while, making sure she got the wording just right. "Listen, Bella," she started. "First I want you to understand why I reacted the way I did, and why I still feel the way I do."

I nodded, signaling that I was willing to hear out her surely long explanation.

"I know you realize how hard marriage is because I've told you numerous times. I don't want you ending up like me, Bella…married too young and realizing you made mistake after mistake. He's already left you once, Bella, who's to say a wedding ring will stop him from doing it again?"

I glared at her for a moment, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Look who's talking, Mom. _You_ were the one who left Charlie, not the other way around. Besides, Edward and I are not you and Charlie." I tried to take a deep breath before continuing. Trying to stay calm, I closed my eyes and said more quietly, "Just tell me what Rosalie had to say to get you here."

"Well first, she paid for the plane ticket, which God knows I couldn't afford on my own."

I nodded, fully understanding the things Cullens were capable of in that respect. "And?" I prompted.

"Once I was prepared to listen to her, she sat down and explained to me what she knew of her brother's relationship with you." She laughed lightly to herself and said, "The way she spoke of the situation, it sounded as though he was alone for a hundred years instead of seventeen."

I smirked to myself. _You have no idea,_ I thought.

"Anyway," she continued, "she explained how she had never seen Edward as happy as he was when he was with you, nor as depressed as when he was without you. That was the first thing that made me see maybe this wasn't so horrible. Putting that together with Charlie's explanation of what you were like when he left last year, I surmised that I had never felt that way about Charlie or…Phil."

"That's all it took to get you here?" I asked, disbelieving. Though, I knew Rosalie probably depended upon her Cullen charm to help her out as well.

"Oh, not quite," she answered. "At that point I was still unconvinced that being married at eighteen was the right thing for you."

"Well what then?" I urged.

"She asked me one question," Renée said.

I narrowed my eyes warily. "What question?" I asked.

"She asked me what the most important thing in my world was," she replied. "And do you know what I said?"

I shook my head, not wanting to give the wrong answer, though I was sure I knew what that answer was.

"Of course I said it was your happiness, Bella. And she said to me, 'You have to believe that no one makes Bella happier than Edward, and vice versa.' Then she sighed and told me something I'm sure no one wants to admit on a regular basis. She said, 'I can't have children, Mrs. Dwyer, but I assure you that if I could, I wouldn't waste any time with them, because you never know how much time you'll have left.'"

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I realized that Rosalie understood me much more than I gave her credit for. I got all my questions answered in one. Rosalie's motive was that if she couldn't get me to accept my mortality, she'd make sure I milked what was left of it. She made my mother appreciate the fact that she did have something that so many women wanted and could never have. I felt my cheeks burn as my eyes started to water.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Renée asked, the concern in her voice obvious.

I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry, they're not bad tears. I just can't believe Rosalie did all that for me. Everything she said was true, and I'm so…I'm just happy you're here, Mom."

She got up from the table and came to hug me, stroking my hair with one hand. "It's alright, Bella, I'm sorry I assumed your relationship with Edward could be compared to my mistakes. I can see it's completely different in every way possible."

I backed away from her as something she said dawned on me. Suddenly, everything became clear: the awkward tone to Phil's voice on the phone, my mother's plural use of the word mistake. "Mistakes?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye, placing one hand on my cheek. "There's nothing for me in Florida right now, Bella. I can stay here until the wedding," she said with a slight smile. "Things didn't work out with Phil. He was just too busy." The strange thing was, I couldn't even hear any obvious note of sadness in her voice. She was just…relieved.

Suddenly a whole new worry came into play. My mother had not only one failed marriage, but two. My whole reason for doubting marriage was just doubled.

Then, as if he knew I needed him, Edward was in the doorway. He had a smile on his face, surely for Renée's sake. "Mrs. Dwyer," he nodded politely to her. "It's good to see you again."

"Call me Renée, Edward," she insisted. She stood and walked over to him, and I could tell immediately that she was trying her hardest to make me happy. She went to hug him, and I held my breath, hoping he was prepared for such a gesture. To my immense relief, he hugged her back and his expression didn't appear pained in any way.

"Besides," she said, backing away with a smile. "I won't be Mrs. Dwyer for long; the divorce is final next week."

My eyes widened and I felt my chest heaving with panic. Edward saw to it that Renée was oblivious to this and said, "Renée, I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would love to take you shopping for a dress. The party is Saturday and that only gives you the rest of today and tomorrow."

Suddenly Alice appeared in the kitchen, nodding brightly. She immediately hugged Renée whom she was meeting for the first time.

"You must be Alice," Renée laughed. "I've heard a lot about you from Bella."

"I sure am," Alice replied. "And I think Edward had a great idea. Let's find you a knock-out dress and surprise Bella with it tomorrow."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Alice," Renée agreed. "And by the way, I insist on staying in a hotel. I simply refuse to impose."

"If you insist," Alice agreed. I knew she was only agreeing for Jasper's sake. Two humans in this house wasn't exactly in her husband's favor. "But we're paying for it," she compromised.

When Renée turned to me, I tried desperately to control my panic attack, and forced a smile on my face. "Have fun, Mom," I said, hugging her.

She hugged me back tight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom, bye," I said backing away, my hand searching for Edward's.

My hand found its cold solace as Alice dragged Renée away, calling for Rosalie.

The second they were gone, Edward pulled me into his strong, marble embrace. It wasn't until then, that I noticed the tears running down my face that had started the instant my mother was out of eyeshot.

"It's alright, love," he whispered as he stroked my hair. "It'll be fine. The same way we're not Charlie and Renée, we're not Phil and Renée either. You're not your mother, Bella, you're not. You love so much more fiercely than her, and you've always been more mature." I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you, Bella, so much."

"I love you too," I said, sniffling. "I'm not Renée," I muttered, and kept repeating it. "I'm not Renée, I'm not Renée, I'm not Ren…"

Before I could finish the fourth repetition, Edward's stone cold lips were on mine, taking the words right out of my mouth and vanishing them. His lips moved urgently and with a glorious amount of passion. I felt his tongue move along my upper lip, and I knew once and for all that I wasn't Renée, I was Bella, and I was the only one Edward would kiss like this…forever.


	11. Chapter 11: Thirteen

**Author's Note:** My sincere apologies for the long space between updates. I know you've probably all forgot what happened, but to be quite honest, if you just skim Chapter 10 you'll get a good enough idea. There's a new development, and the plot for this story has actually shifted abruptly, thanks to an "epic plot" idea developed by myself and Eternity Phoenix when we were having one of our random "how Breaking Dawn could have been improved" conversations. So here it is…I'm actually very fond of this chapter and I hope it makes up for the lack in updates. And if it seems like I'm rambling right now, that's because it's 5:20 am. Okay? Okay. ENJOY!! And press that newly re-sized REVIEW button at the bottom!!!!

**Chapter 11**

**Thirteen**

Everything was warm. Pillow, sheets, Bella…everything. No. Wrong. I bolted awake at my discomfort. Where was Edward? He was always here when I woke up. I sat up and looked around, searching for my Adonis in a slight panic before I remembered why he wasn't there. Today was August thirteenth: my wedding day. And Edward, following silly traditions, insisted on spending last night at a hotel. He wouldn't even be here until an hour before the wedding.

I sat back against the wrought iron headboard of the huge bed in Edward's room and thought about the events of the last couple of weeks.

The engagement party had gone off flawlessly, much to Alice's satisfaction. I had the feeling she especially enjoyed all the compliments she received and I had to hand it to her. She did a wonderful job of pulling off my simplicity requirement. It wasn't overdone, nor did I feel like I wanted to jump out a window to escape. It didn't hurt that Edward never left my side and he only made me dance once.

Alice had rented a party room at The Lodge and actually made it look, well…as much _not_ like The Lodge as she could. Not that it mattered to me, of course. It was just family anyway, so I didn't see the point in renting the room out at all. But for Alice, this was fun, so I let her at least have the cake since she couldn't eat it.

Then there was my bachelorette party…if you could even call it that. It really just consisted of me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renée, and Angela sitting up until three o'clock in the morning two nights ago watching movies. Not popular teen movies, but classics like "Breakfast at Tiffany's," "An Affair to Remember," "Casablanca," and even delving into a good Christmas movie in the summer with "It's a Wonderful Life." I even broke down and let Alice paint my nails while Angela French braided my hair into pig tails. "There you go, Dorothy," she had said with a laugh before Alice attacked her fingers with the candy apple red polish.

And of course, there were the conversations about our men. By the time the night was over, I had learned that Emmett was actually quite the romantic softie, Jasper often had fun using his talent on Alice, and Angela had blushed profusely while admitting that she was no longer a virgin (adding to my surprise was the fact that apparently Ben was quite…feisty…and with prodding from Rose, Angela admitted she liked it.)

I didn't actually think Esme and Renée would participate in this little game, but boy did they ever. Esme regaled us with a story about the time she'd surprised Carlisle at the hospital and they'd had a "Grey's Anatomy"-style rendezvous in the on-call room. He'd just gotten out of surgery, and she knew that he had to pass by the on-call room on his way to his office. So, wearing the scrubs she bought, she'd waited for him to pass by before opening the door and yanking him inside and telling him she needed a physical.

And last but not least, I had the fight the urge to run to the bathroom and spill my dinner when Renée decided to inform everyone of the fact that I was conceived in the back of Charlie's cruiser when they'd been celebrating his graduation from the police academy.

Being forced to share something about Edward in front of my mother was the worst. But of course, Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let it rest until I'd divulged something about their, to use Rosalie's words, "prude of a brother." I took a deep breath and kept my head down, not even bothering to stop the heat rising to my cheeks as I told them about the time that I'd woken up from having a dream of a…sexual nature…about Edward only to roll closer to him and feel his arousal pressed against my hip. When I'd looked up at him with a raised eyebrow he mumbled something about how I moaned his name in my sleep.

I was brought back to the present by my favorite pixie and matron of honor dancing through the door, my dress slung over her arm. "Good morning, Bella!" she greeted me with a huge smile as she hung the dress over the bathroom door and opened the drapes all before I had time to bat an eyelash.

"Bright!" I whined before covering my face with my hands.

"Oh, come on! We have work to do," she insisted as she pulled the covers off and practically pushed me out of bed and to the bathroom. "Shower."

I rolled my eyes and saluted her before obediently turning the shower knob to the semi-cold temperature I had grown accustomed to that was oh so comforting. As I lathered up my strawberry shampoo I tried to imagine what it would be like walking down the aisle toward Edward. What would he look like? Would he have managed to tame his hair? I laughed out loud at that one and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

When the shampoo was gone, I moved onto conditioner and just as I put the bottle down and rubbed my hands together I realized I had no idea of Edward's plans after the reception. Were we even going on a honeymoon? He'd promised me we would "try" but where? Here? In his room? Or _were_ we going on a honeymoon? When did he plan to change me? Would he do it right after we "tried" or would he try and convince me to wait even longer? I'd already decided I wouldn't be nineteen. That was out of the question.

I shook my head clear of all of these bothersome thoughts and finished up my shower, focusing simply on the next few hours. Ten minutes later I was out of the shower, hair and teeth brushed, and I'd slipped on the terrycloth robe that Alice had given me to wear until it was time for my dress to go on.

Right on cue, Alice came in the bathroom bearing gifts: makeup and hair-styling products. Surely a gift I would normally return for store credit. However, I put on a brave face and allowed Alice to get to work.

"Alice, are you allowed to tell me what's happening after the reception?" I asked after a few minutes of letting her paint my face in silence.

She laughed one of her tinkling laughs and said, "No, Bella, I'm not. He wants it to be a surprise." She put away the expensive-looking mineral powder foundation and pulled out a soft pink blush (as if I needed any at all).

"I just want to know if we're going somewhere. I haven't even been informed if I'm getting a honeymoon or not because everything always has to be some epic surprise with him."

She sighed in an over-dramatic fashion and put the makeup down, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at me for a moment with her lips pursed, probably deciding on just how much to tell me, if anything at all. "Fine," she said after a minute. "You're going _somewhere_. I just can't tell you where, for how long, or what you'll be doing when you get there. But you're not spending your wedding night in this house, or in Forks."

I nodded and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Alice, my favorite pixie almost-sister-in-law."

She rolled her eyes and kissed the top of my heard. "Let me concentrate now." She turned on some background music and continued pulling cosmetic after cosmetic out of her never-ending Mary Poppins-style bag.

After what felt like an hour, my makeup was finally finished. When I tried to turn around to look in the mirror Alice faced me back the other way. "You don't get to see until you're all done," she scolded.

I sighed and settled into allowing her to finish. I closed my eyes and focused on the brush strokes of the blush brush. One, two, three quick strokes on the left cheek. One, two, thr…on the right before she stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "Alice?"

She stared at the wall for another moment before sighing and putting the makeup down. Without raising her voice at all she said, "Rosalie."

"What is it?" I had just gotten out the last words when Rosalie entered the bathroom.

"What's up, Alice?" She already had her hair curled (flawlessly of course) and pulled up halfway with a diamond-studded clip.

"The florist is about to send the Lilies of the Valley to the wrong wedding. I'm going to have to go down there myself. Will you finish Bella's hair and makeup please?" She turned to me. "Don't even think about giving her a hard time. I'll be back in an hour."

Rosalie and I nodded simultaneously as Alice danced out the door and out of sight.

"Don't look so nervous, Bella," Rosalie said as she took over the eye shadow brush, dusting it with a shimmery champagne-looking color. I closed my eyes and she began sweeping it across my lids.

"I'm eighteen and I'm getting married today. Even middle-aged brides are allowed to be nervous." I opened my eyes when I felt the brush leave my lid and looked into her flawless face. "Besides…I'm not _nervous_, I'm…anxious."

She chuckled lightly. "Close," she instructed, and I closed my eyes again for her to apply the shadow to my other eyelid.

After that, she worked in silence for a little while, and just like Alice, she refused when I asked to look in the mirror. She grabbed the curling iron off the bathroom counter and began curling my long tresses into loose loops. When she was finished, she bobby-pinned a small section from the front, pushing it forward into a pouf.

Finally, she spun me around to see the finished product. "Voila!" she said with a smile.

I was barely aware that the girl…the woman, I was looking at in the mirror was me. Though still plain in comparison to any of the Cullens, I thought I looked pretty good for a human. It wasn't overdone, but just enough to accent my eyes and Rosalie had done an amazing job controlling my wild hair.

I touched my hair softly. "Rosalie…thank you," I managed to choke out.

"Oh, no you don't, Bella," she warned. "No crying. It's waterproof mascara, but it wasn't meant to come in handy until you were actually at the altar." She took my face between her hands and smiled, not something I was still quite used to seeing on Rosalie Hale's face. "Bella, as prone to the idea of you wanting to give up this life you have as I am, I want you to know that I _am_ excited to become your sister officially today. You make my brother so happy, and I can't apologize enough for my stupidity when we first met."

"You don't need to apologize, Rosalie. When you talked with me a few months back and explained, I understood more than you think. But it really does mean a lot to hear that you aren't opposed to me as a sister."

I sensed that our sentimental conversation was over, at least for now, when she stood up and gently pulled me up by the shoulders. "Let's get that dress on now, hmm?"

"Dress…right. I can do that." Me in a long white dress in a few minutes was a lot for my human brain to process. I didn't exactly have cold feet, but dresses always made me nervous. "No white Converses huh?" I asked hopefully.

Rosalie laughed and tugged at my hair playfully. "No, Bella, not this time. Sorry." Why did I get the feeling she wasn't all that sorry?

I sighed as she unzipped the garment bag and watched as she pulled out my dress. I had to admit, it was beautiful.

I took off my robe and laid it aside, moving forward for Rose to help me put the dress on. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

I looked at her with utter confusion drawn on my made-up face. "Huh?" was all I could manage.

Her eyes raked over my body, which was clad in mismatched bra and panties. She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, Bella." Before I could ask where she was going she was out of the room, but back less than thirty seconds later carrying a pink clothes box.

"Victoria's Secret? No way, you're joking." I was utterly afraid to see what could possibly be wrapped in that box with pink tissue paper ever so carefully by one of the zealous employees at the over-priced lingerie store.

"I'm completely serious, Bella. Just at least see what's inside." She pushed the box at me and I glared at her warily before sliding off the lid. Much to my surprise, I didn't completely loathe the undergarments inside. I was afraid I'd be looking at a corset attached to practically see-through panties.

While the white underwear were indeed lace, there was no corset to be found, only a matching padded bra. I nodded appreciatively. "Okay, I guess I can handle this."

Before I knew it, I was staring at myself in the full-length mirror in Edward's bedroom, head to toe in white, veil and all. I took a deep breath, and was surprised by the lack of suffocation I felt from the form-fitting dress. "Rose, I'm supposed to tell you that…jeez, Bella." Emmett had come in, surely with a message from Alice. "You look…stunning. Wow."

What was sure to be one of the biggest blushes of my life rose all the way from my chest to my cheeks and I bit my lip with a half-smile. "Thanks, Emmett, really."

He smiled and nodded. "You know me, I only tell the truth. Edward's going to be floored."

Rosalie stepped forward, sensing my head would probably explode if I blushed any deeper. She wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist, kissing him. "What did you need, monkey man?" she asked.

"Alice said the photographers are ready for you now, they just finished with us."

Two hours later, the girls' pictures were taken and my makeup and hair was touched up, and it was twenty minutes until the string quartet would officially start the wedding march.

"Bells?" Charlie called as he knocked on the bedroom door.

I took a deep breath and opened it, a smile on my face. "Hi, Dad."

"Wow, Bella. You look…amazing…like your mother on our wedding day."

The inevitable blush once again needed to be forced down by taking a deep breath. "Thanks. Walk me down the aisle, Dad, it's just about time." I smiled, thinking of the song that he'd play for me when I was little before bed. He never sang it, but it was always in the CD player beside my bed when I visited.

I could have sworn I heard a choking sound as Charlie smiled in a peculiar way. It was like he was sad to let me go, but obviously at peace with the fact that he knew I'd be taken care of and happy. "You ready?"

Ready? To try not falling flat on my face? No. To marry the man who was so much more than the love of my life? "Of course. Just don't let me fall."

He chuckled softly and did something Charlie wasn't really known for: he kissed my temple as he looped my arm through his. "I love you, Bells. I feel like I'm losing you, so I need you to know that. And no matter what happens, dads never stop loving their daughters."

I had to fight the ever-threatening tears as Charlie uncharacteristically voiced his thoughts. "I love you too, Dad. So much." I smiled up at him and turned to Alice who was dancing down the hall towards us.

"Are you ready?" she asked as I nodded. She smiled and pretended to fix an out of place curl in my hair as she said, "Wait till you see him, Bella, he's elated."

"I can't wait," I answered her as I heard the strings start playing the processional song indicating Charlie and I were to head to the top of the stairs.

We did so, and descended them when Pachelbel's Canon in D started, where Rosalie and Alice headed down the aisle escorted by Emmett and Jasper respectively. Still walking with the utmost care, I took my place at the end of the aisle and looked up at Edward who, true to Alice's words looked beyond thrilled, beamed brilliantly at me.

Instead of the wedding march which I'd expected, the string quartet's music smoothly changed over to my lullaby arranged for strings. I felt my stomach drop to the floor and my knees go weak. Thank God Charlie was there to keep me on my feet. I saw Edward chuckle at my reaction to his and Alice's surprise for me.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Charlie whispered.

I shook my head and whispered, "No, it's just that I was expecting the wedding march, but this is the song Edward wrote for me on piano. They surprised me is all." I smiled up at him, then focused my sights back at the end of the aisle. "Let's go."

With that, I took each careful step forward toward my eternity until finally my hand was in his cold one and Charlie had given me away with a swift kiss to my cheek. I then looked up to the officiator and almost fell to the ground with shock to see Emmett standing there. How had I not noticed that from the other end of the aisle?

Edward answered my obviously confused expression with a whisper. "Didn't know you could get ordained online?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Apparently _anyone_ can, though," I joked with a wink at Emmett who rolled his eyes.

As Emmett spoke to the congregation, unnecessarily informing them why they were gathered here today, Edward continued to whisper quietly to me. "I never knew until today that it was possible for a vampire to go weak in the knees, but you appear to have had that effect on me today, love. You look so much more than absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," I whispered back, though I was sure it sounded much louder than his. "You look well…dazzling." I smirked and squeezed his hand as I turned to Emmett, hearing Edward laugh softly beside me.

I tuned almost everything out, just staring at Edward with what was probably the dopiest grin on my face until Emmett said, "And now I believe Bella and Edward have written their own vows. Ladies first." He winked yet again at me and I smiled before turning to Edward fully and taking both his hands in both of mine.

I took a deep breath before beginning. Truthfully, I hadn't written anything. But who needed it? I knew that with Edward, it was never difficult to come up with something amazing to say about him.

"January nineteenth," I began. "Probably about eleven in the morning, was the very moment my life changed forever. From the very second I asked Jessica who the boy with the bronze-colored hair was, I was hooked." I knew I'd have to speak in code if I wanted to convey to him exactly what needed to be said. "You know, Edward, that I don't care who you are, where you're from, I don't care what you did, as long as you love me. I know I just quoted a '90's boy band, but please ignore that because the words are so true." I heard a few people who knew what I was talking about laugh before I continued. "You're my entire world, Edward Cullen, my eternity. I can't spend another minute without you because I've tried, and God—along with probably half the people in Forks—knows that didn't work so well." I smiled to alleviate some of the guilt that was sure to creep up in his conscience at the words that simply had to be said. "I…beyond…love you. I don't think there is a word to describe the way I feel about you. I give myself to you completely. Forever."

I heard a loud sniffle as I finished and turned my head slightly to see Charlie handing Renée his handkerchief as he put his arm around her comfortingly. Wait…what? I did a double take just to be sure, and my eyes didn't deceive. I smiled to myself and turned back to my Edward.

"Edward, try and top that," Emmett challenged.

"Challenge accepted," Edward said with a small laugh. "My Bella." He reached up to stroke mu cheek with his thumb and I grinned softly at him. "Nothing I say, nothing I ever do could be enough for you. I still haven't the slightest idea what I did to deserve you, but I'll selfishly accept what you're so mysteriously willing to offer me. Every single piece of you is so much better than I am, your heart," he put his hand over my warm, beating heart, "your soul…everything." He reached up to cup my cheek in his hand while still holding onto both of my hands with his other. "I will spend every day for the rest of eternity desperately trying to make myself worthy of your love." I didn't feel the need to tell him that he had everything completely backwards, even though he did. "I love you so much, my lamb, la tua cantante mio."

When he finished speaking, he lifted his hand to my face and I felt wetness spread across my cheek that I didn't even know had formed. I hadn't realized I'd been crying. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him before filling my lungs and turning again to Emmett.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he began. "Do you take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, over and over," Edward promised as he brushed his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I absolutely do," I vowed, still unable to stop the tears, remembering what Rosalie had said about my mascara being waterproof.

"Rings, Jazz?" Emmett said as he reached toward Jasper who handed him both rings. He gave mine to Edward and said, "Repeat after me," while Edward took my left hand in his right. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Edward said as he gracefully slid the ring onto my coveted finger where it would stay for eternity.

"Bella," Emmett said, giving me Edward's ring. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said through my tears, sniffling slightly as I pushed the ring into place on his left ring finger.

Even Emmett looked choked up as he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss her already, Edward." And just like that, Emmett was back to his old self, and Edward's cold marble lips were upon mine while everyone's cheers were just muffled noise in the background.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said to me as he wound my fingers with his, facing back down the aisle.

I smiled hugely. "I love you too, husband of mine."


End file.
